


A Life of Lies

by lightning_shaped_scars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, plot twit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_shaped_scars/pseuds/lightning_shaped_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being partnered with Draco Malfoy of all people was not how Harry had expected his Auror career to go. When the brunet is involved within a life-threatening on-the-job-accident however, the ex-Slytherin proves just how important Harry is to him. Their lives take an unexpected turn as Harry's health deteriorates and the blond is faced with a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry looked up wistfully hearing the familiar knock on the door. “Yes, Ron?”

The red-head smiled at him from the doorway. “Hey, mate, thought you could use one of these.” Ron held up a take-away coffee cup as he entered Harry’s office, his gaze flickering over to the other desk in the rather large room before he looked back at his friend. “Where’s Malfoy?”

“Off somewhere; with the Minister I think.” Harry shrugged, taking the cup from Ron. “Thanks, mate.”

“No problem, thought you might need the caffeine boost.” Ron offered a crooked smile as he took a seat in front of Harry’s beautiful dark wood desk. “How’s the case coming along?”

“Stuck actually,” Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. This case in particular had been depriving him of sleep for the last week. “Draco and I are going to suss out a lead tomorrow, hopefully it’ll get us somewhere.” He sipped the warm creamy liquid and leant back in his chair with a sigh. “I’m hoping we can wrap this up soon.”

“You look like you need the rest,” Ron nodded.

Harry chuckled humourlessly. “If that isn’t the understatement of the year.” He winced at his words and downed another mouthful of the smooth coffee before carefully placing it aside on his desk. “How’re you and Mione?”

“Great,” Ron smiled.

“So is tomorrow going to be the ‘big night’?” Harry asked, placing his coffee aside.

Ron’s smile grew sheepish. “Looks like,” he replied. He cast a look around the room before leaning forward. “I’m taking her to her favourite restaurant, you know, that Italian themed one she likes.”

Harry smiled genuinely for his friend. “About time.” The brunet winked.

Ron smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, hey listen, mate, if Mione says yes—”

“You mean _when_ she says yes.” Harry chuckled.

“Uh, yeah.” Ron grinned sheepishly. “Will you be my best man?”

Harry’s emerald eyes sparkled. “Of course, Ron, I’d never leave you standing alone up there by yourself.”

The red-head’s face split into a wide beaming smile. “Thanks.”

Harry waved a hand at him. “Did you even have to ask? Honestly.”

Ron chuckled before a gentle sigh seeped out of him. “Tomorrow night is going to be perfect.”

“Well I definitely hope so, mate, the only trouble I can see is Mione going off at you for not proposing sooner.” Harry grinned, swallowing more coffee.

Ron opened his mouth to respond when a sudden roar from outside interrupted them.

“Damn it, Smith! No means _NO_!”

A ferocious looking Draco Malfoy stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him, effectively preventing Zacharias from entering. Harry’s eyebrows rose at this but he remained silent—he knew when to leave the ex-Slytherin alone. Ron however, did not.

“Merlin, Malfoy, what’s got your knickers in a knot?”

A glare to kill was sent sizzling Ron’s way and Harry sat back in preparation for the coming onslaught.

“That is none of your business, Weasley,” Malfoy managed to bite back. He slammed the folders he had in his arms down onto his desk and marched around to his chair where he presently sat down and picked up a quill.

If anyone had told Harry he’d be sharing an office and partnering with Draco Malfoy of all people a few years ago he would have laughed and called them ‘bonkers’. The war however, had changed many people and one of them was Draco. Harry had been surprised when it was discovered that Malfoy had not taken the Dark Mark. Together, his family had switched sides, providing ample information for the Light regarding Voldemort’s whereabouts. Malfoy had followed Harry into the last battle, fully prepared to give his all. The two had decided a truce; to shake hands and begin again. There were still waters to be tested, yet the two that were once archenemies now had a simple friendship which was slowly growing over time. Ron on the other hand, still had pleasure in provoking the blond.

The red head opened his mouth to bark back a comment but Harry laid a hand on his arm. “Don’t you dare,” he murmured warningly.

“But this is the most fun I’ve had all day.” Ron pouted and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Go find Mione and take her out to lunch,” the brunet suggested instead. “I’m not going to leave the office; I need to finish this before I go anywhere.”

“Alright,” Ron said with a small smile. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

Harry just smiled wryly. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“No problem, see you, Harry.” Ron clapped him on the shoulder, shot Malfoy a glare, and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Silence filled the room, the occasional scratch of quill against parchment breaking the somewhat uncomfortable peace.

Harry sighed, ran his hands over his face and looked down at his report. He was definitely not in the mood for this but Kingsley would throw a fit if he didn’t at least get _something_ down. He glanced over at Malfoy who was bent directly over his desk scribbling furiously on parchment. His fringe, styled so it hung to the right and loosely over his grey eyes, swayed gently as he wrote.

Harry leant back in his chair and pushed away from his desk. The chair rolled smoothly across the hardwood floors to the large cabinets that lined the wall behind him where he opened a drawer and started flicking through cream coloured files. Finding the name he wanted his pulled out the file and pushed back over to his desk, sliding in neatly and opening it. The two men working in silence as was the normal routine for them as neither was a fan of useless small talk. The times Harry and Malfoy did speak companionably to one another was usually after they had finished a case and gone out for drinks to celebrate. Even then, their friendship had not really progressed passed the first stage—

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the brisk knock and he looked up with a frown as the door opened. _They weren’t expecting anyone..._

Zacharias Smith strolled in, eyes on Malfoy. Harry’s frown grew even more intense as Smith crossed the floor, cleared an area on Malfoy’s desk, and promptly sat down. The blond’s hand froze on the parchment but his head remained down.

“Draco,” Zacharias purred.

“Fuck off, Smith,” Malfoy replied smoothly.

“Gladly,” Smith replied, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. “If you’d care to join me...?”

Frustration welled within Harry as he watched Smith hassle his partner. _They did not have time for this…_

“If you would be kind to leave our office, Zacharias, it would be much appreciated.” Harry leant back in his chair as he spoke, folding his arms. “We have a lot of work to do.”

Smith raised an eyebrow and smirked at the brunet. “You want to join us Harry?”

“Please leave.”

“I didn’t hear a no.”

Harry sighed impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose—his glasses were long gone, eyes now fixed from the corrective spell Hermione had urged him to use.

“Go back to your own department, Smith.” Malfoy glared up at the ex-Hufflepuff. His eyes flickered over to Harry as he stood, moving to stand in front of his desk, fully prepared to show the irritating man the door. Smith however seemed to have other ideas. He reached for Malfoy’s hand which the blond quickly snatched away.

“Touch me and I’ll hex you,” Malfoy hissed, cheeks slightly flushed from anger.

“You know you like—” Smith’s words were efficiently cut off as Harry grabbed the man by the back of his robes and dragged him over to the door.

“I believe you were asked repeatedly to leave, Zacharias. As from now on you are no longer welcome in our office, no matter what the damned reason.” Harry glared and tossed the man into the corridor. “Don’t fuck with my partner; he has better things to do.” With those final words Harry spun on his heel, kicked the door shut and marched back over to his desk. He looked over at Malfoy who was rubbing his temples, a pained expression on his face.

“You alright?” Harry asked in concern.

“Yes.” Draco’s clipped reply was firm as he took his hands away from his smooth, pale face. He picked up his discarded quill and continued to write. He rested his head in his hand and all but glared at the parchment below him. Harry just smiled softly and returned to his seat.

“What time are we planning on interrogating Ms Bennetts tomorrow?” Malfoy asked resignedly, dropping his quill on the desk in frustration.

“Ten alright?” Harry replied with a shrug. He lent back in his chair, hands folded casually behind his head. “How long has Zacharias been bothering you?”

“Too long.” Malfoy glared at his desk. He rubbed his temples again and looked over at Harry. Cool but pleasant green eyes looked back into tired silver eyes. “Thank you for getting rid of him with minimal amount of violence; I would have hexed the bastard and gotten fired for doing so.”

Harry sent him a dazzling grin. “No worries.”

Malfoy smiled wryly in return. “Let’s however, not get back into The-Boy-Who-Lived who saved a Malfoy routine again, shall we?”

“Whatever do you mean, Draco?” Harry smiled innocently. “I was merely tossing out a bit of rubbish.”

“I’m sure you were.” Malfoy chuckled softly. “There seems to be a lot of rubbish lately.” He sneered down at the file beneath him. “How can one woman cause so much trouble?”

“Guess we’ll find out tomorrow,” Harry sighed tiredly. “I think I might duck out to grab something to eat, did you want anything?”

With a sigh Malfoy looked up from the file. “I might join you, if you don’t mind?”

Harry shook his head. “Is there any particular place you’d like to go?” He asked as he grabbed his cloak.

Malfoy shrugged as he also grabbed his cloak. “There’s a rather nice cafe just down the road.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry smiled lightly, opening the door and stepping into the corridor. He leant against the wall as he waited for his partner, his arms folded and a small ray of happiness slowly invading his chest. It was days like these that Harry enjoyed most—the ones where he and Malfoy actually got along for change and didn’t just sit in angered silence.

“Shall we?”

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and nodded. Malfoy cast a quick spell on the door to alert those coming to see them that they’d stepped out for lunch and turned to Harry. Together they started down the corridor, actually managing to hold an amicable conversation that, for once, wasn’t about their work.

“I can only imagine that this café you’re taking me to has a wonderful reputation,” Harry commented slyly, smirking at the blond as they waited for the lift. “Particularly since it’s a muggle café.”

Malfoy only just managed not to roll his eyes. “ _Please_ , Potter, I’m allowed to give muggles some credit. Thankfully one of their… few talents—” Harry snorted—“is food.” The tiniest of smiles graced the blond’s lips. “But yes, this café in particular is one of my favourites that I frequent.”

The lift dinged and the doors opened, the two males entering. Surprisingly the elevator was empty, save for a few Ministry memos flapping above their heads. The two managed to continue their conversation for the majority of their walk through the Ministry, their quips becoming more numerous as the two of them began to relax in each other’s company.

Stepping out into muggle London, Malfoy directed Harry down the pathway, pointing to a quaint café on the corner.

“Oh,” Harry said, a smile spreading across his face. “Yeah I’ve heard Mione talk about this one.”

“Hermione and I sometimes come by for coffee,” Malfoy found himself explaining as they neared. Beside him, the brunet wriggled his eyebrows appreciatively.

“Maybe this can become our regular spot.” He winked.

“Stop getting ahead of yourself, Potter.”

Harry only chuckled, stepping up to the door and opening it, allowing Malfoy to step in before him. A waitress appeared instantly, smiling brightly at the two.

“Table for two?” she asked.

“Please,” Draco replied, removing his cloak.

The waitress directed them to a table beside the large window where numerous muggles could be seen bustling passed. The café was pleasantly warm, with a roaring fire in the middle in a large open hearth. The waitress handed them each a menu, took their drink orders and promptly vanished with promises to return in a few minutes. The two young men examined their options in silence and it wasn’t until the sweet young waitress came over with their drinks, took their orders and disappeared again did they finally continue their banter.

“I do believe she was giving you the once over, Potter.”

Harry chuckled as he leant back into the cushioned armchair he was seated in. “What a shame she isn’t male.”

Malfoy quirked one of his perfect blond eyebrows. “Indeed? Who would have thought? Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Turned-Out-To-Like-Men.”

Harry chuckled again, shaking his head. “I’m surprised that this comes as news to you, Draco,” he replied silkily, gazing at the blond in amusement.

“I don’t make it a habit of mine to study my partner _that_ closely.” The ex-Slytherin smiled, resting his hands on his crossed legs. “It would however, make sense.”

“Oh?”

“Straight men don’t tend to make googly eyes at other males.”

Harry laughed and grinned at his partner. “Guilty.” He wriggled his eyebrows. “So do you bat for my team as well or are you innocently being stalked by Smith?”

A look of disgust passed over Malfoy’s face. “That man is a nuisance,” he replied shortly. “I do however, ‘bat for your team’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“Is that the reason behind his pursuit?”

“Apparently, yet he also mentioned that even if I wasn’t gay he’d still be after me.”

The brunet frowned. “Have you spoken to Kingsley?”

Malfoy raised his eyebrow yet again. “Have you forgotten that my name seems to prevent me special privileges such as favours from the Minister?”

Harry’s frown became even more pronounced. “That’s ridiculous. I wish people weren’t so thick skinned, your family did us a great service when you switched sides.”

Malfoy sighed. “It would seem however that that was not enough.”

Harry opened his mouth to suggest maybe he should go to speak with the Minister, but he knew as soon as the thought passed that Malfoy would immediately decline the offer. The blond did not need a hero after all.

“Here you are.”

Two pairs of eyes were immediately drawn to the smiling waitress holding their meals. She placed them down elegantly and asked them if they needed anything else.

“No, thank you, but we’ll call if need be,” Malfoy replied, his smile simply oozing charm. The waitress blushed and bid them a good meal before disappearing once again.

Harry smirked at his partner and picked up his cutlery. “Shame on you for giving her false hope.”

Malfoy returned his smirk and also picked up his cutlery. Conversation died down to simple comments here and there while they each enjoyed their meals. The café was filled with friendly conversation, the perfect atmosphere for a pleasing lunchtime affair. When their meal was complete they didn’t leave straight away—they remained chatting with steaming mugs of coffee before heading back to the office. This was something neither of them had done in a while and it was pleasing for both men. As they decided to head back, Malfoy lifted his hand, signalling for the waitress to bring them their bill. Harry reached in his pocket for money when Malfoy suddenly dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

“Lunch is my treat today,” the blond said with a small smile.

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “You sure?”

“I’m sure,” Malfoy replied as he accepted the little black book from the beaming young woman. “Thank you,” he said graciously, sliding in a few muggle bank notes. “Besides, now you owe me one.”

Harry grinned as he pulled on his cloak. “We’re going on a second date already, Malfoy? I’m flattered.”

Draco snorted as he followed the brunet back through the café to the door. “Call it what you want, Potter—who’s to say I’m not using you for an expensive meal?”

Laughing as he stepped out onto the street, Harry threw a grin back at his partner. “Alright, you’re on. How about tomorrow after we suss out Ms Bennetts?”

“Perfect. It will hopefully be a pleasant end to a somewhat frustrating morning I can only imagine,” Malfoy replied.

The Ministry was rather quiet when they returned. No one had appeared to need them while they had stepped out which was a relief. Draco had just opened their door when a voice called out.

“Hey, Harry, do you have a minute?”

The brunet turned and immediately smiled. “Hey, Tristan, sure what is it you need?”

Malfoy couldn’t help but pause in the doorway, eavesdropping on the two males. Tristan turned a shy but beautiful smile towards Harry, running a hand through his short honey-blond hair.

“I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow night?” Tristan began, biting his lip endearingly.

Harry smiled. “Nope, I’m all free.”

“Would you… like to come over and I’ll cook us dinner?” the slightly shorter man asked hopefully, blue eyes gleaming.

“I’d love too,” Harry replied genuinely.

For some reason, Draco couldn’t help but feel somewhat… annoyed that Harry had agreed. He hadn’t realised Tristan was interested in Potter…

“Tomorrow then.”

Harry’s voice broke Malfoy’s train of thought and the blond hurried into their office, not wanting Potter to realise he had been listening in on their conversation.

 _What Potter does outside of work is none of my business…_ Draco mused to himself, the thought immediately sending a wave of… disappoint…? throughout him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry frowned at the small house before them. It was small and nondescript, a place you would not have expected illegal potion-making to be implemented. He had been to Ms Bennetts home before, however the surging blanket of magic had not been present then. This was not a good sign.

“You feel that?” the brunet breathed and Malfoy, who was standing warily beside him, nodded.

“It appears to be much worse than we originally anticipated,” the blond replied. “Why do people insist on creating dangerous potions without a proper licence?”

Harry grunted as he opened the gate and started up the brick path to the front door. “Probably those people too idiotic to get it in the first place.”

The two young men approached the door silently and cautiously. They glanced at one another and Harry lifted his hand to knock.

“Just a minute!” called out a voice.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head. “Typical,” they both muttered, sharing a wry grin.

Hurried footsteps and a clunk of a lock later, the door opened, revealing a short plump, rosy cheeked woman, her brown hair fluttering madly about her face. “Aurors Potter and Malfoy?” she inquired, eyes scanning their faces.

“Yes.” Harry stepped forward, his persona all business. “We have received numerous reports regarding dangerous and illegal potions in your house, Ms Bennetts.”

The short woman blushed. “Oh please, Auror Potter, call me Charlotte.”

“We have come to investigate, _Charlotte_ , may we enter please.” Harry’s tone indicated that it was not an inquiry.

The woman’s face fell. “Oh—oh I guess so,” Charlotte huffed. She moved aside, opening the door wider. “Please, um, come in.”

The two young men stepped in cautiously, knowing the danger that could come from doing so. With their hands trained ready for their wands, they followed Charlotte through her home and into a brightly lit lounge room. She offered them the couch and they sat side by side, still alert and ready while Charlotte suggested drinks.

Both of the men declined.

“Are you sure? I have some lovely lemonade...”

“No, thank you,” Harry responded curtly. “We would rather ask you a few questions and get this procedure over and done with.”

Charlotte pursed her lips but nodded and sat briskly in a chair across from them. “What is it that you are here for exactly?”

Malfoy leant forward then, arms placed carefully on his legs and eyes on Charlotte. “There have been a few complaints made against you, Ms Bennetts.”

“What sort?!” the brunette immediately barked. She flushed. “Sorry,” she murmured.

Draco quirked an eyebrow but continued. “As you are aware of I’m sure, we have come here previously for a similar assessment. We’ve come to inspect your home and ensure that you are not practicing complex and illegal potions and trying to sell them. It is forbidden, Ms Bennetts, and yet you seem to want to ignore those rules. By order of the Ministry and with direct permission from the Minister of Magic himself, we have been granted authorisation to search your premises.”

Charlotte Bennetts sighed and slumped back in the chair, eyes on her hands. Two pairs of eyes remained trained on her every movement as they judged her next move. She looked up at the two young Aurors and smiled somewhat sadly.

“It seems an apology is in order,” she replied softly. “I never meant to cause any harm.”

“We will need to see what you have been making, Ms Bennetts,” Harry said carefully. “You will be required to fill in a report and accompany us to the Ministry for your hearing.”

Charlotte nodded and stood, chin raised. “Please excuse me; I shall be right back.”

“I will warn you now, Ms Bennetts,” Malfoy stated clearly. “Running is futile.”

A pair of sad brown eyes stared at him before she turned away and started for the hallway. Harry frowned at her retreating back before standing and looking around the room. He could feel a deep negative energy seeping throughout this small home and it unnerved him.

“Alright, Harry?”

The brunet just nodded, eyes trained outside.

Malfoy could tell his partner was slightly distressed. He too, could feel the negative energy. His fingers trailed over the wood of his wand, eyes moving from his partner to the corridor Charlotte had disappeared down. He didn’t like the vibe of this house and he certainly did not like the impression the woman gave off.

Without warning, there was a sudden shift in the magic within the house and both Harry and Malfoy responded immediately, wands raised.

“What on earth was that?” Draco frowned, standing up from the couch.

Harry stared down the hallway, eyes hard and focussed. “Come on.”

The two of them started for the corridor Charlotte had disappeared down, their footsteps soft as they moved carefully. The hallway was dimly lit, making it difficult for the two young Auror’s to see clearly. They could hear distant murmurs and the clanging of metal against metal from the room at the end. A strange stench began to linger down the hallway and Malfoy covered his nose in disgust.

“What the hell is that?” he gasped.

Harry’s jaw tensed. “I’m not sure,” he replied through clenched teeth. “Something tells me Charlotte isn’t completely done with her experiments.”

The stench became stronger the further down the corridor they stepped. An eerie yellow glow cast shimmering shadows across the wall, Harry could recognise one of the shadows as Charlotte’s figure as she moved around something large—a cauldron?

Harry’s green eyes widened as he and Malfoy stepped into the room. Charlotte was moving frantically around a large black cauldron as a deep grey smoke billowed over the rim. She looked up when she realised she was no longer alone and a wicked grin spread across her face.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” She smiled sickly. “I have your apology right here.”

Malfoy’s eyes widened in alarm as he realised what Charlotte was about to do. He lifted his wand as she flicked hers, the large cauldron suddenly flying off the table straight at Harry. She cast a following curse immediately after, a sneer curling at her lips. Harry—unable to respond in time—was soon coated in a thick, dark liquid and hit with the silent spell, the cauldron falling and instantly disintegrating at his feet. He thought he heard Malfoy call out to him but at that very moment everything went dark and eerily silent.

Malfoy cut off Charlotte’s high pitched hysterical laughter with a quick and easy binding spell. She fell with a thump and the blond ran over to his convulsing partner.

“Potter!” the young man grabbed Harry’s shoulders trying to hold him still. “Damn it, _Harry!_ ”

The brunet bucked fiercely before going completely still, the convulsions fading. Malfoy cursed aloud trying to remove some of the potion before feeling for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a steady beat. He conjured a patronus immediately sent it off to Kingsley with a message.

“Need a team at Bennetts’ house immediately. Potter’s been injured and I’m taking him to Mungos.”

His patronus, a large otter, nodded its head once and instantly shot through the wall of the house. Running a frantic hand through his hair, Malfoy conjured a stretcher and carefully placed Harry onto it. Beside him, Charlotte continued to laugh hysterically, despite the gag. Malfoy threw a sizzling glare in her direction.

“Injuring an Auror is an offense, you’ll be arrested immediately,” he spat. As the final word was hissed from his lips, another team of Aurors Apparated inside. One of them was Ron.

“What the _fuck_ happened, Malfoy?!” the red haired roared.

“This is not the time nor the place to be discussing this! I need to get Harry to Mungos now!” Malfoy replied, his cheeks slightly pink with aggravation.

“Bet it was your fucking fault,” Ron sneered.

Malfoy’s jaw clenched. “Just finish the job,” he snapped, the stretcher and himself disappearing from the scene.

* * *

It was quiet in Harry’s private hospital room. The only sound was the gentle breathing of the dark haired Auror and the soft footsteps that filtered in through the doorway from the corridor. Draco Malfoy sat silently in the chair beside the bed, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He sighed deeply and sat back, glancing at Harry before standing and starting over to the window. The Healers had managed to stabilise Harry, removing what was left of the potion and running tests to discover what exactly Charlotte Bennetts had created. That process had been a few hours ago and the ex-Gryffindor had not yet regained consciousness. Malfoy had remained in Harry’s room hoping that his partner would wake. He didn’t know what compelled him to remain with the brunet, yet he could not will himself to leave. The blond had already contacted Severus Snape in regards to the potion. He was still waiting for an answer from their old Potions Master for when it would be suitable to Draco to stop by to discuss it. With one last glance outside the window Draco turned around just as the last person he wanted to see stormed into the room.

Ron Weasley, pointedly ignoring the other man in the room, marched over to Harry’s bed and looked worriedly over his best friend, eyes moving to anything he could spot out of the ordinary.

“What happened, Malfoy?” Ron demanded, eyes still trained on his best friend.

Malfoy folded his arms. “I have already given the report, _Weasley_ , I need not explain myself to you.”

Ron’s head snapped up, face going red. “You will tell me what the fuck happened to _my_ friend, Ferret, and you will do it _now_.”

“Language, Weasley,” Malfoy drawled. “I don’t think Potter will appreciate you cursing by his bedside.”

Ron sneered. “I think I would know what my friend wants more so than you.”

Malfoy shrugged, struggling to keep his cool façade. “I don’t see why you insist on picking a fight, Weasley, I have been nothing but courteous to you and yours since the war. Hermione, Harry, and I are on a first name basis and yet you continue to revert back to the young buffoon you were in school.”

Ron stalked away from Harry’s bedside and stood before the tall blond. They were both the same height, sharing similar glares.

“Everyone may have been fooled by your so called _act_ , Malfoy, but I can still see the very same conniving, rude, obnoxious git I’ve known since the very first day I met you. Harry and Hermione might say you’ve changed but we both know that’s bullshit. If I _ever_ catch word of you hurting the people I care about, you better believe I’m going to hunt you down and make you bleed—”

“Get... _out_ , Ron.”

Malfoy and Ron immediately turned to see Harry struggling to sit up. Ron was instantly at the brunet’s side.

“Harry, mate, are you alright? Malfoy didn’t hurt you did he?”

Harry winced and brushed away Ron’s touches. “Get out.”

The tall red head blinked. “Harry, it’s me.”

“I know it’s you.” Harry fixed a frown upon his friend. “And I heard what you... said to Draco and I find... it absolutely _appalling_. I don’t want to see… you right now.” Harry turned away from his friend then focussing on evening out his breathing.

Ron snorted but left, sending a filthy glare to Malfoy as he did so. With a deep sigh, Harry leant forward to rest his head against his bent knees. Malfoy moved to stand beside him, placing a careful hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“Alright, Harry?”

The young man nodded in reply. “I’m sorry for him, Draco, he was out of place.”

“Don’t worry yourself over it.” Malfoy snorted elegantly. “I still have the respect of the people who matter.” He felt a shudder run through Harry and he frowned. “How’re you feeling?”

Running his hands through his hair, Harry winced again. “I’m not exactly sure. I bloody hurt all over though.”

Malfoy frowned. “How’s so?”

Harry carefully lay back against the pillows and looked tiredly up at his partner. “I feel as if my very skin is bruised.” He ran a hand down his arm, obviously shuddering at his own touch.

“All over?” the blond asked.

Harry nodded.

Malfoy frowned. “That is unusual, I wonder if Severus will pick up on anything.”

“You contacted him?”

“I did. I thought it would be… more productive… for him to research the potion.”

Harry gave his partner a shaky smile. “Thank you, that actually makes me feel better.”

“He also requested a blood sample once you are able to remove yourself from the hospital,” Malfoy smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes but also smirked. “Guess that means I’ll actually have to _see_ the bastard.” He chuckled softly. He and Snape had gotten over their issues during the war where the two had actually become rather close. It was due to Severus Snape that Draco and Harry had begun speaking in the first place.

“And I’m sure he’ll be as pleased to see you as you are him,” the ex-Slytherin said lightly.

There was a gentle knock and the two young males looked over. Hermione poked her head in and smiled.

“Good afternoon.” She smiled brightly as she entered. “How’re you feeling, Harry?”

“Hey, Mione.” Harry smiled. “I’ve felt better but I assume I’m in good hands.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” The female giggled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I hope Ron didn’t offend you, Draco. I heard what happened. Or at least _his_ side of what happened.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Nothing new I assure you, Hermione.”

She pursed her lips despite his comment. “He didn’t say anything nasty did he?”

“Isn’t that the understatement of the year,” Harry snorted.

“I love Ron, I really do, but this temper of his is going to get him into trouble one day. That aside, I just spoke with the Healer, Harry, and she said she would like to keep you overnight for observation.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair again. “Sounds great,” he muttered. “Seems we’ll have to raincheck on that lunch I owe you.” He half smiled at Malfoy who looked personally offended.

“Pity, and I was _so_ looking forward to it.”

The two young men chuckled and Hermione watched with a slight smile. She had noticed the rising interaction between the two males over the passing weeks and regardless of Ron’s rude interruptions, the ex-enemies were fast becoming close friends. With a glance at her watch Hermione decided to get a move on; she and Ron had plans tonight and if all went well she hoped to leave with a new ring on her finger...

“I’ll check up on you again later, Harry,” Hermione promised, kissing him one last time on the head. “Bed rest and pampering is what you need. Draco, can I rely on you to see that he does?”

Smirking at the female, Draco quirked an eyebrow. “We shall see,” he chuckled. “See you later, Hermione, have a good night.”

“Let’s hope so.” She grinned brightly.

“Bye, Mione.” Harry smiled, albeit tiredly.

The brunette bustled out of the room excitedly and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head with a smile.

“Right, Mr Potter, I do believe I was given instructions to ensure you received proper bed rest and pampering.”

“Oh shove off, Malfoy.”

“But Hermione will beat me up.”

“She’d probably beat me up as well... hmm...”

“Do you reckon Weasley will do it?”

“Propose? He’d better, otherwise I’m going to kill him.”

“I believe Hermione may beat you to the punch.”

Harry laughed softly, lying back against the pillows. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

They exchanged smiles before Malfoy took charge and told Harry to rest.

“Alright, alright, I’m _resting._ ” The brunet pouted at his partner who couldn’t help but grin.

“I’ve waited _years_ to boss you around, Potter, let me have this. Besides, the sooner you rest the sooner you can get your arse out of here.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Harry said brightly, stretching. “Feel free to actually enjoy your life, you ponce, I don’t need a babysitter.”

Malfoy only smirked. “Of course not, why would the _Great_ _Harry_ _Potter_ ever need someone to look after him?”

Harry’s eyes suddenly darkened. For two seconds the man in the bed transformed from the strong Auror Draco knew, into someone the blond barely recognised. The blond frowned. _What in Merlin’s beard...?_ He blinked and suddenly Harry, who had seemed so defeated, had masked his emotions and smiled crookedly at his partner.

“It’s alright, Draco, you can go, really,” he said softly, not looking him in the eye.

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond but immediately shut it. Instead, he squeezed Harry’s shoulder reassuringly and asked if he needed or wanted anything whilst he were gone.

“No, thank you,” the man on the bed replied. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Malfoy nodded and left, finding it slightly difficult to do so.

* * *

“How did he appear when he first woke, Draco?”

Draco paused with his tea cup halfway to his mouth. He pursed his lips, a moment of thought crossing his features before he began speaking. “Quite dazed and disoriented at first, although that could have been because he was outraged by what Weasley had said.”

Two pairs of eyes rolled at the mention of the red-head before Draco started speaking again.

“He was pale, seemed awfully lethargic.” Draco took a sip of tea, his thoughts roaming around in his head as he recounted how Harry had appeared after waking to his ex-Potions Master. A frown suddenly marred his features. “Then he said he felt sore.”

Snape blinked and looked up, meeting concerned silver eyes. “Sore? Bruised perhaps from the fall to the floor?”

“I’m not sure, he said ‘sore all over’. It looked to me as if no matter how lightly you touched him it was painful.”

A slight frown appeared in Snape’s brow. “From what you have described to me so far, this potion does not match anything I am family with. I will require a blood sample in order to understand the potions properties and ingredients used.”

Draco worried his bottom lip before taking another soothing sip of tea. “He’s not going to like this news.” He chuckled dryly as he glanced at his watch. “Is there any particular time you would like me to bring him here?”

“Sometime before dinner, he should wait until after the blood test to eat otherwise it will affect the results.”

 _Always the mentor..._ “Of course,” Draco smirked to which Snape gave another eye roll.

“Then perhaps I may invite you to join me for dinner,” the older man sneered, causing Draco to chuckle and finish his tea.

“How very gracious of you, Severus, I can hardly wait.” Getting to his feet, the blond thanked his ex-Professor and started for the fire hearth.

“Will Mr Potter be out of Mungos by this afternoon?”

“More than likely, although it really depends on if the Healers deem him fit enough to leave,” Draco replied thoughtfully. “I’ll send word if we can make it today and we’ll organise another time.”

The tall dark haired man nodded once and watched his godson leave, a thoughtful expression now covering his usual sarcastic pretence.

* * *

“You’re free to roam once more, Mr Potter.” The elderly Healer smiled kindly down at him. “And I’m sure you get this a lot but I just wanted to personally thank you for everything that you did for us.”

Harry’s smile faltered—something that did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who stood beside him. Ducking his head in what, Draco assumed, was meant to be a gracious indication of thanks, the brunet shifted his gaze away.

“I had a lot of help,” he replied, glancing at Malfoy, a small smile curling at his lips.

Not wanting to make Harry feel any more uncomfortable, the blond gestured to the door, somewhat pleased when the Healer took that as a sign to leave.

“Come on, partner, a grumpy ex-teacher of ours wants your blood.” The blond grinned, satisfied as he watched the genuine smile on Harry’s face reappear.

“Sounds like a grand affair.” The brunet sniggered. He tossed back the blanket and stood, the world suddenly spinning for a few seconds as he swayed uncertainly on his feet. “Whoa, must have stood up too fast.” He steadied himself, unaware of the concern burning in Malfoy’s eyes.

“Hermione brought you some clothes to change in to.” The blond raised a bag in front of him. As he did so, something on the bedside table caught his eye. It was a get well card. He frowned faintly. “Who’s that from?”

“Huh? Oh, Tristan,” Harry replied absentmindedly, taking the bag. “He stopped by to see how I was since our dinner was cancelled.”

“Indeed…” Draco murmured softly, before masking his face with a smirk. “Do you require my assistance in changing or am I allowed to go and get a coffee?”

Harry just smiled. “You may get yourself a coffee, Draco.”

Malfoy bowed. “Thank you for that privilege.”

“Stop being a smart arse and get out.” Harry snorted.

His smirk still in place, the blond left his partner and started down towards the mediocre coffee shop the hospital actually deemed fit enough to sell steaming mugs of mud. Malfoy browsed the short menu before placing is order, ordering a coffee for Harry as well. By the time the coffees were ready and waiting, Harry had joined Draco and they took their coffees away with them as they started outside. Draco observed the brunet from the corner of his eye as they exited the hospital. Harry looked healthy and rather nice in the clothes Hermione had fetched for him. Gone were the baggy clothes he used to wear, instead he wore nice fitting dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled carelessly up to his elbows. The blond glanced down and smirked—black worn chuck tailors covered his feet. You can’t expect a huge fashion miracle when it came to Harry Potter.

“Won’t coffee affect my blood results?” Harry mused and Malfoy frowned.

“Hmm, hadn’t thought of that.” He took the coffee from his partner and chucked it in a bin they passed. “You can have a better one afterwards, something much nicer than that awful brown concoction.” He smiled and the pout disappeared from Harry’s lips.

The two of them made their way down one of their favourable alleys so they were able to Disapparate unseen.

“Now, are you capable of Apparating to Severus’s home by yourself or would you like me to side along?” The blond asked in amusement.

 Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, thank you,” he reassured. “If you feel the need, you may go first and wait for me to catch me should I fall.”

Malfoy snorted and turned on his heel, disappearing with a crack. Chuckling, Harry followed suit, finding himself on the front porch of a familiar looking home half a second later.

“Not feeling faint, I hope?”

Harry grinned at his partner. “Hoping to change roles, Draco? Be _my_ prince charming?”

“Oh please, Potter.” the blond rolled his eyes. “If _you_ needed saving, it’d be the end of our world.”

Once again, Draco watched as a shadow crossed Harry’s face, his entire demeanour changing—a deep sadness seemed to seep from the brunet and Draco felt his chest unexpectedly constrict.

“Are you two going to continue to babble or are you actually going to come inside?”

Masking his emotions, Harry looked over at his ex-Potions Master who was looming in frame of the front door. A wide grin spread across his face as he extended his hand to greet the dark-haired man.

“Severus, how are you?”

“Apparently doing better than yourself.” The corners of Snape’s lips quirked and Harry smirked in reply.

“Ah, but how would I be able to survive without landing myself in hospital at least once a year?” the brunet said lightly, all traces of his past sadness gone.

“You’re a wonder within yourself, boy,” Snape replied. “I have everything set up in the living room, if you’ll follow me.”

The two young men followed their ex-teacher inside, the door closing with a snap by itself behind them. It was dark in the house, the only light breaking the shadows came from numerous candles spaced sporadically throughout the homestead.

 _You really can’t take the dungeons out of the Professor…_ Harry mused. As they reached the living room, his eyes landed on a comfortable armchair with a table set up beside it, a row of five vials lined neatly in wooden stand.

Draco watched the two dark-haired men cross the room, the brunet placing himself in the armchair and pushing his sleeve up and out of the way. Snape worked silently beside him, feeling Harry’s arm for the appropriate vein before reaching for his wand.

“Are you happy for me to proceed?” Snape asked, black eyes lifting briefly to meet with green.

“Of course.” Harry offered a small smile. “You’re always welcome to take my blood, Severus.”

The tip of Snape’s wand tapped lightly against Harry’s skin, a small look of discomfort passing over the brunet’s face at the unusual sensation of the blood magically seeping from his skin directly into the first vial. One by one, each vial was filled with the dark crimson fluid. Once all five were filled, Snape gently tapped the brunet’s skin once more, the sensation immediately ceasing, much to Harry’s liking. He leant back into the armchair, only just realising how tense he had been throughout the procedure. He closed his eyes with a gentle sigh, suddenly enjoying just how dark Snape’s house was. Harry heard the older man murmur something he didn’t quite catch to Malfoy, who presently crossed he room if his footsteps were any indication. Harry’s eyes flickered open and he gazed up at his ex-mentor who flicked his wand, the rack glided smoothly through the air and into another room.

“Any idea of what the potion was?” Harry asked.

“My verdict so far is non-existent I’m afraid.” Snape sighed, looking suddenly weary. “Whatever that foul woman threw at you it is something beyond my knowledge—although combining a spell and a potion can, and has, been done.” He summoned two chairs and sat down in one. “I am hoping your blood will give me answers.”

“That would be nice.” Harry had known that joining the Aurors was going to be tough. He had known that it was going to be dangerous. But he had never truly considered the possibility of people, besides Voldemort, trying to kill him. Burying a chuckle, he looked up when he heard returning footsteps and found himself smiling as Malfoy offered him a mug of coffee.

“This will be _extremely_ better than that mud from the hospital. You should feel grateful that I threw it out for you.” The blond sniffed.

Harry chuckled warmly. “Thank you, Draco. I am forever in your debt for the coffee that you initially shouldn’t have bought for me in the first place.”

“How hard is it for you just to let me have this moment?”

“Evidently too hard. I let you get away with so much, Malfoy.”

“Fine, no sandwiches for you.”

The blond lowered the floating tray that had been hovering beside him down on the same table where the vials had previously rested before joining the other two for supper. It was pleasant to be able to enjoy a nice evening with friends, although the mere fact that Harry was enjoying the company of two people he had once hated was rather comical.

_Who would have thought that in the years after Hogwarts, I’d not only be working alongside Draco Malfoy of all people, but willingly go to Severus Snape’s home for his help…?_

The small smile was not lost to the observant blond sitting beside him.

“What are you smiling at, Potter?” he asked.

His smile growing, Harry sent Malfoy an amused look. “Reminiscing,” he replied.

“I hope it’s about something good.”

“You passing out drunk at Hermione’s birthday seems appropriate,” Harry mused.

“I was not drunk nor did I pass out!” Draco replied indignantly.

“Then it must have been my imagination that you were snoring beside me on the couch...”

“I was extremely fatigued from the mission we had completed that same day. Moreover, Malfoys do not snore.”

“Sure, Draco, whatever you say.”

The blond snorted but a smile spread across his face as he too remembered that night.

The two young men were so caught up in their own worlds that they did not notice Snape as he observed them carefully, a curious gleam beginning to grow in his dark eyes. He had always found it interesting to watch them converse, even when they were at a young age. There was no denying the—chemistry—between them. There were constant signs that revealed themselves: like the way Harry’s eyes brightened at the mere challenge Draco had to offer, or the way the blond’s cheeks would flush with excitement when the brunet would respond.

Snape was not the only person to notice these occurrences. One Hermione Granger had known for years the promising relationship between Harry and Draco. She and Snape had voiced their speculations once the war had ended, the two of them planning possible ways to get Harry and Draco to spend time with one another in a more relaxed setting. At first, the ex-Gryffindor and the ex-Slytherin were no more than good natured friends. There had been the occasional bite back and forth, but both Hermione and Snape were pleased at the progress and were, in their own way, cautiously prodding them closer. Now, as Draco and Harry exchanged their playful banter, Snape was rather proud at how far they had come.

“What time are we meant to be at Bennetts’ hearing tomorrow?” Harry sighed then, his eyes darkening.

“Two thirty,” Malfoy replied. “I’ve filled out the necessary reports, all you’ll need to do is give your eye witness and medical reports.”

“Thanks for that.” Harry gave him a small smile. “It will be nice to complete this assignment and be done with it.”

“Mmm and begin another.” Draco sighed.

“I told Kingsley I’ll be filing for a vacation after this.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea—I might do the same. The Ministry, however, would undoubtedly fall without their top Aurors.”

The two young men chuckled in agreement and exchanged knowing grins. Severus remained out of the conversation, rather content to watch the two young men exchange pleasantries. He kept a mindful eye on the brunet however, as he sat and conversed. Once the two young men had arrived, Harry, although obviously not his usual self since the incident, had appeared as healthy as Snape had expected. Since taking his blood though, the brunet had paled several shades and his movements seemed more careful, as if it required more effort to move than usual.

“What do you think, Severus?”

“Hmm? I beg your pardon, Draco?”

The blond smirked at his old professor, bringing the tea cup to his lips. He opened his mouth to respond when the ex-Potions Master interrupted him.

“If this has anything to do with old age and my hearing I do not wish to hear it.”

Harry snorted into his cup, choking a little on the hot liquid. Without a second thought, Draco reached over and patted him on the back. The brunet smiled gratefully at the blond, carefully placing his cup on the arm of the chair.

“I prefer you not to die in my home, Mr Potter,” Snape drawled with a smile.

“I apologise.” Harry quirked an eyebrow but grinned at the older man. He leant back in his chair, relishing in the odd but pleasant company that surrounded him. He felt happier than he had in days—if only the dull headache that pounded in his temples would fade. He took another soothing sip of coffee, not noticing that his hands were shaking slightly nor the faint red tinge that was beginning to flush his cheeks. Severus however, became aware of these signs immediately. He observed the young man more carefully from the corner of his eye as he conversed with Draco, making mental notes.

When Draco offered to take their empty plates to the kitchen, Severus took the moment of privacy to ask Harry if he would like to lie down. The brunet smiled tiredly at the ex-professor and accepted the offering. They stood together, Snape’s hand shooting out when Harry swayed excessively. He held Harry still, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. When it had lessened, Snape assisted Harry to his bedroom and over to the bed where Harry collapsed onto the mattress, his cheeks now a deep red and skin extremely hot.

The older man examined Harry carefully, his frown growing when he couldn’t match the symptoms to anything he knew. He growled inwardly and went to fetch Draco—perhaps the two of them would be able to figure out the problem together. Draco was walking back into the sitting room when Snape re-entered. The blond frowned at the older man in question as to where Harry was.

“Harry has fallen ill with a fever,” Snape explained.

“Is he alright?” Draco asked, concern colouring his tone.

“His temperature has risen quite dramatically in a very short time,” Snape replied. “Sit with him while I fetch a cooling draught.”

Draco nodded and entered Snape’s bedroom immediately. Spying the slightly distressed brunet on the bed, Draco went to the bedside, summoning the chair that sat in the corner to sit beside him.

“How’re you feeling?” the blond asked, his gaze sweeping up and down the brunet’s body.

“Just peachy,” Harry replied with a groan. “You know I’m really getting over this entire ‘let’s kill Harry Potter’ thing people keep instigating.”

Draco snorted. “Maybe if you weren’t so good at your job people _would_ stop trying to kill you.”

A chuckle escaped Harry’s lips. “Well that’s definitely one way to look at it.” He smiled tiredly. His green eyes were dark with fatigue—dull compared to the life that usually filled them. Draco found himself suddenly missing their lustre.

“Severus and I are going to find out what she did to you,” the blond promised. “We’ll fix this.”

Harry managed another smile. “I trust you,” he whispered. Then his eyes closed and his head lolled, body going still.

Draco frowned at this sudden change and stretched out a hand, gently shaking the brunet. “Harry?”

When Harry gave no reply, the blond cursed, summoning Snape immediately.

“What’s wrong?” he asked instantly.

“Harry lost consciousness,” Draco replied, feeling his partner’s forehead. “Merlin, his skin is on fire.”

Snape began placing the items he had collected on the bedside table. “These are all signs of an infection within the body—has he suffered from an injury during an investigation?”

Draco shook his head. “Not for a very long time—excluding the potion incident.”

“Why is this boy always so difficult? He can never do anything even somewhat normally,” the man muttered bitterly and Draco offered a wry smile.

The ex-Slytherin turned concerned eyes to the male lying so still on the bed. Despite the fact that Potter and himself had never really progressed passed their standard friendship, Draco couldn’t help the current feelings swirling around in his chest right at that moment…

Snape paused in his ministrations to observe his godson carefully. “You care for him,” he murmured softly.

Draco blinked and looked up at the older man. He opened his mouth to deny the statement but he paused, gaze lowering as certain thoughts fell into place. He nodded silently.

Snape continued to organise his equipment, but a satisfied glint had appeared in his eye. “About damned time,” he grunted, walking over to Harry to check his temperature.

The blond watched Snape with wide eyes, unable to comprehend exactly what his godfather meant.

“Do not stare at me, Draco.”

The ex-Slytherin blinked, his eyes narrowing. “Since when were you so ready to start playing ‘Match-Maker’?” he asked wryly.

The tiniest of smirks appeared on Severus Snape’s lips. “I believe you have Miss Granger to thank for that.”

Draco scowled. “You two just can’t help yourselves can you?”

“Unfortunately, my time since leaving Hogwarts has been rather… uninteresting. You’ll forgive me if I require a little excitement in my life.”

Draco choked out a laugh, shaking his head. “So all of those parties and lunches?”

“We needed excuses to actually keep you in the same room besides an office,” Snape replied as he waved his wand over the length of Harry’s body. “I was honestly surprised when you both decided to forget your past and make amends.”

“It seemed rather superfluous to continue to bicker when there was a mad-man after our blood.”

“And now?”

“Now, what?”

Snape raised an eyebrow at the blond. “You know full well what I mean.”

Draco stared at his godfather before shifting his gaze away. His eyes landed on Harry’s pale face, something niggling in his chest. “I don’t know...” he admitted after a moment. “The entire situation seems rather surreal… and let us not forget the horrible timing.”

Snape chuckled softly. “Truth be told it seems that it took this accident occurring for the two of you to wake up to yourselves.”

“What a fantastic first date.”

“I wouldn’t scoff, Draco, it’s the first one you’ve had in a while.”

Draco’s jaw dropped in outrage, his eyes narrowing into slits. “I am never telling Granger anything ever again.”

The ex-potion’s master smiled smugly, sliding his wand us his sleeve. Draco leant back in his chair, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

“How is he?” Draco found himself asking instead, feeling the need to change the subject.

Snape’s dark eyes shifted over the brunet lying on the bed, the frown reappearing. “I am loathe to admit that I do not know,” he replied. “I can only treat the symptoms he is presenting. So far, all I can do is bring his fever down. Until I know for sure what that foul woman put in the potion, there is nothing more I can do.”

Draco’s face suddenly soured. “Weasley’s team are investigating her house tomorrow afternoon—I will be joining them to see if I can find anything.”

“That would be grand,” Snape said in reply. “Knowing at least some of the ingredients used in the potion would help me work out the underlying intention.” Grabbing the cooling draught off the bedside table, Snape turned to Draco and offered it to him.

“I need you to give this to him while I fetch some water.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. He knew full well Severus was doing this on purpose to tease the blond. Without a word Draco accepted the vial and stood from the chair. Snape smirked and exited the room, leaving the two young men alone.

Feeling suddenly nervous, Draco eased himself onto the edge of the bed and uncorked the vial. He slid a hand carefully beneath Harry’s neck and lifted the brunet’s head. He gently pressed the vial to his lips and tilted it. The misty coloured liquid oozed into the brunet’s mouth. Harry coughed and Draco paused, helping to clear the brunet’s airway. Draco was a little surprised to see the brunet’s eyes flicker as he regained consciousness.

“Draco...?” Harry croaked.

The blond offered a small smile. “How’re you feeling?” he asked, allowing Harry’s head to fall back carefully onto the pillow.

“Lousy...” Harry replied meekly, his eyes closing.

“If you are able to sit up you can finish this potion Severus would like you to take—it’ll help with your fever.”

The brunet opened his eyes once more, nodded slowly. He tried to sit up, his muscles shaking. Draco lent forward to assist him, passing the vial once Harry was settled.

“I’m sorry,” the brunet said suddenly.

Draco frowned. “Whatever for?”

“For—” the brunet waved a hand in disgust at himself. “This.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Draco pegged him with a glare, laying a firm hand on the brunet’s arm. “This is not your fault. Truth be told I much prefer having myself and Severus look after you than those incompetent Healers at Mungos.”

Harry smiled at the blond feeling content to be with him. “Thank you.”

Neither man had registered that the blond’s hand was still resting comfortably on Harry’s arm. When Snape spotted this from his position in the doorway, he smiled knowingly and knew he would have to alert Hermione as to what he had discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione beamed smugly. “I never doubted our skills.”

Snape’s head raised an eyebrow in response. “Getting ahead of ourselves now, aren’t we?”

Hermione waved a flippant hand. “Details,” she replied. Leaning forward, her face grew serious. “How was Harry when he left yours last night?”

“Feverish and exhausted. Draco assisted him home and put him to bed. That was the last I heard.”

Hermione worried her lip, leaning back away from the fire grate and checking the time. “I might pop over and see how he’s doing.” She returned her gaze to the familiar dark haired man’s face sitting before her in the flames. “Thank you for letting me know about him and Draco.” She smiled again. “Let’s hope Harry will realise his feelings sooner rather than later.”

“He may need a gentle nudge from you,” Snape replied. “It was only from me giving Draco a… helpful shove… that he realised he cared for Harry more so than a normal friend.”

Hermione gave another nod. “The only problem we have to worry about now is Ronald.”

“Do not worry about Mr Weasley. Harry and Draco are both adults and may do as they please—with or without the consent of a certain red-haired young man.”

“I just don’t want him saying something to ruin a perfectly good friendship between him and Harry.” Hermione sighed gently. “I know he wants Harry to be happy… but he and Draco have continued to clash regardless of the circumstances.”

“I’ll leave dealing with Mr Weasley to you, Miss-soon-to-be-a-Weasley.” The older man’s face brightening only slightly, a warm smile appearing on his lips. “I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, Severus.” Hermione beamed. “He took his time though.”

“As long as you and he are both happy, Hermione, that’s all that really matters,” Snape said with a nod. “I must leave you now, I am expecting a call from Draco. He went with Mr Weasley to investigate that woman’s house today.”

“I hope he found something to help Harry. Will you ask him to come by Harry’s home when he is done speaking with you?” the brunette asked and the dark haired man nodded. “Alright I’ll let you go, have a nice day, Severus.”

“You as well, Miss Granger.”

Snape’s head disappeared from Hermione’s fireplace and she sat back on her heels. She glanced at the time again and stood, refreshing herself before heading back to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and calling out Harry’s home address. She exited gracefully, looking around Harry’s study for any sign of the brunet. _He’s probably resting in bed..._

She opened her mouth to call out but stopped. What if he was asleep? Instead, she quietly made her way through Harry’s apartment, pausing only when Harry’s large black Labrador, Sage, came trotting down the corridor to investigate the new arrival in her master’s home.

“Hey, girl.” Hermione smiled down at the beautiful canine. “Is Harry in bed then?”

“I was,” came a tired voice from down the hall. Harry offered a weak smile as he joined Hermione in the living room dressed in only black track pants.

“You look terrible,” Hermione stated worryingly, looking him up and down.

“Thanks,” Harry replied as he sat on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Sage instantly came over, placing her head on his thigh and giving a soft whine. Harry smiled down at her, stroking his hand over her head.

“How’re you feeling?” Hermione asked. “Do you want me to do or get anything while I’m here?”

Harry shook his head. “I think I’m fine.”

“You think?”

“I think.”

Hermione smiled and shook her head, starting for the couch to sit beside him. “I’m here to make sure you’re alright—this includes making you comfortable. Therefore you might as well use my offering to your advantage.”

The brunet chuckled. “In that case, some tea would be lovely.”

“Not coffee?” Hermione feigned a gasp.

“No coffee for me today,” Harry reinforced. “I didn’t feel so crash hot the last one I had.”

Hermione nodded knowingly. “Would you like anything to eat with your tea?” she asked. Noticing the flush on his cheeks, she laid a hand over his forehead, her lips pressing together tightly. “You’re still very warm, have you taken anything today?”

“Severus gave me a few cooling draughts but I have yet to take one. To be honest I’ve only just gotten out of bed,” Harry replied.

Hermione stood. “Where are they?”

“I think Draco put them in the kitchen—or maybe the bathroom?” Harry smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t really paying attention when he brought me home last night.”

Moving towards the kitchen, a small smile appeared on Hermione’s lips. “It was nice of Draco to bring you home,” she commented.

“Yeah...” Harry said, his eyes brightening as a smile grew on his pale face. “He’s been so supportive since this entire ordeal—I’m surprised.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, her voice echoing from the next room.

“This is the first time something like this has happened.” Harry shrugged. “I don’t know... before we barely spoke outside our office let alone having him take me home and make sure I was alright—I guess I didn’t expect him to react this way.”

“I think, like Ron and me, Draco’s become more than just a partner and actually a friend who cares about you.”

“Mmm, maybe.”

Hermione threw a glance towards the living room where Harry was just visible through the doorway. A gentle smile played on his face as he gazed down at his dog but Hermione would bet everything she owned that Sage was not the reason behind his smile.

“Well I’m just happy that you and Draco were able to forget your past and move forward,” Hermione continued. “I think it’s been good for both of you.”

“Yeah it’s been nice,” Harry replied softly. He looked up as Hermione entered the living room, accepting the tea cup she handed over as well as a small vial. “They were in the kitchen then?”

“Lined neatly on the bench.”

Harry uncorked the vial and swallowed the misty liquid, pulling a face. “Severus may be a brilliant potions master but he never did care for taste.”

Hermione snorted. “You’ll survive.” She handed over some bread she’d buttered. “Eat this with your tea; it’s better than nothing.”

“Thanks, Mione,” Harry said. He glared at the way his hands shook when he accepted the food—he was getting rather tired of this. “How on earth am I able to return to work when I can’t even hold my wand properly? I don’t want to be stuck lying around for weeks.”

“I know, Harry, but it’s much safer for you not to be on the field at the moment.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Draco’s going to hate having to do all our work by himself.”

“He can handle it,” Hermione replied. With a sidelong glance she added, “he said he might come over this afternoon to see how you are.” _Not that I had anything to do with that…_ she added silently with a smile. Glancing once more towards the brunet, Hermione was ecstatic to notice that her best friend’s green eyes had lightened considerably.

“Did he happen to mention what time?” Harry asked.

“Well…” Hermione glanced at her watch. “Oh, hopefully sometime now.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he choked a little on his tea. “W-What?”

The roaring of the floo in his study alerted them both to the fact that Draco Malfoy had indeed arrived. Hermione instantly jumped to her feet with a grin and started to the next room. Sage turned her head to watch, torn between staying with her master and going to investigate who had arrived. Instead, she hopped up onto the couch with Harry, laying her head once more on his thigh. He resumed stroking her fur, a content look on his face. He placed aside his half empty tea cup and leant back into the comfort of the cushions, his eyes fluttered against the fatigue that tugged at him. Travelling voices reached his ears and he made an attempt to look awake. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face, noticing the small beads of sweat that sat on his forehead. He turned his grimace of frustration into a smile as Draco and Hermione entered his living room.

“How’re you feeling?” Draco immediately asked.

“Still lousy,” Harry gave a weak grin. “Mione, would you mind getting me a glass of water please?”

“Of course,” Hermione replied, rushing from the room.

Moving his tired gaze back to the blond, Harry gave a smile and gestured to the opposing chair. “You don’t have to stand you know.”

Smirking, Draco dropped into the cushiony armchair and crossed his legs. “Always so hospitable, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “It’s my specialty.”

When Hermione re-entered the room and Harry’s gaze was occupied, Draco allowed his own to shift over the brunet’s topless torso. As much as he wished he could appreciate the defined muscles and lean form, the blond was much more preoccupied with how the brunet appeared health wise. His skin was excessively pale and slightly blotchy—Draco wondered if that was a reaction to the potion.

_Possibly a rash…? It doesn’t look like the skin is aggravated though… perhaps the blotchiness is from Harry’s fever…?_

Hermione’s voice broke his line of thought.

“...why don’t you lie down for a bit? You’re looking rather peaky,” Hermione was saying to which Harry shook his head.

“I’ve been in bed all day,” he replied. “Don’t worry, Mione, I’m fine.”

Draco begged to differ but he didn’t say a word against Harry’s decision. Hermione however, looked ready to pull a Mrs Weasley.

“Hermione, why don’t you fill us in on how Weasley proposed,” the blond said instead, hoping to distract the young woman.

Hermione instantly brightened and turned to take a seat. With her back to him, Harry sent a grateful look to the blond who winked discreetly in return. Once seated, the brunette launched into her perfect evening with Ron. From the very beginning she had been impressed with what he’d organised; his thoughtfulness had astounded her. He’d kept the actual proposal until he’d taken her to the lake near their home, kneeling before her on the grassy bank in the full moonlight.

“I will admit, I cried,” Hermione said with a blushing smile.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Harry said. “And it’s about bloody time.”

“Tell me about it.” Hermione laughed softly.

“Have many plans for the wedding yet, Hermione?” Draco asked.

The female snorted a giggle. “Only since three years ago.” Hermione winked. “I’ve already got the wedding dress in mind and what floral arrangements I may use—the only problem is I can’t decide between purple or blue for the main theme colour.”

“Speaking purely from an observation standpoint, I would suggest blue. It won’t clash with Weasley’s hair as much and it would match his eyes,” Draco mused.

Hermione tapped a finger against her lips, her thoughts swirling. “Hmm, you may have a point. Alright blue it is.”

Poor Harry, having really no idea how to plan a wedding or what that entailed, sat silently on the couch with Sage, watching the progressing conversation before him. He continued to lazily stroke Sage’s fur as the large dog began to fall asleep, head still resting on his thigh. Being rather relaxed, the brunet was unable to stop his eyelids from closing as sleep gradually dragged him under as well. So caught up in the wedding plans, neither Hermione nor Draco noticed that Harry had drifted to sleep until the blond happened to glance over a few minutes later, a small smile tugging at his lips. Hermione followed his gaze, her own lips twisting into a smirk.

“So, when are you going to tell him?”

“Hmm? What?” Suspicious grey eyes shot to Hermione’s, narrowing slightly.

Hermione nodded towards her sleeping friend. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what you told Severus yesterday.”

Draco’s nose crinkled as he folded his arms. “I’m beginning to detest this little Match Maker game you and Severus are currently playing.”

The female smothered a laugh, not wanting to wake the resting brunet beside her. “You know we only want what’s best for you,” she said with a grin. “And if each other is what happens to be best for you…”

“Let me stop you right there, Granger,” Draco said with a quirk of his eyebrow. “I believe myself and Harry know what’s best for the two of us. Therefore, whatever this—” he gestured to the air between him and the dozing brunet, “is, we’ll be the ones to work that out.”

“Let’s pray that doesn’t take too long.”

“Bite me, Granger.”

“I’ll leave that for Harry.”

“Good god, Hermione, how on earth were you a Gryffindor?”

The female smothered another laugh. “In all seriousness though, Draco, I really do hope you and Harry find happiness together.”

A brief wave of sadness washed over Draco’s face. “Truthfully, as much as I would like to see where our relationship may take us, this is hardly the time to be thinking of such things.”

Hermione followed the ex-Slytherin’s stare to Harry. She sighed gently. “I suppose you’re right,” she concurred. Running a hand through her messy curls, Hermione bit her lip. “I don’t want to wake him but I really think he’d be more comfortable lying in bed.”

The blond found himself agreeing. “I’ll give you a hand,” he offered.

The two of them got to their feet. Sensing the movement, Sage lifted her head, watching Hermione cautiously as she approached her master.

“Sorry, girl, but we need to get him to bed,” Hermione crooned, reaching out a hand to gently shake Harry awake. The brunet jumped at her touch and she pulled away, apology in her eyes. “Sorry,” she said softly. “Why don’t you go back to bed?”

Harry relaxed back into the couch. His heart was thudding uncomfortably in his chest making him slightly breathless. “That’s probably a reasonable idea,” he mumbled softly. Sage lifted her head, watching over Harry as he prepared to lift himself up.

Draco started over to help him, offering his partner a hand. Harry took it and rose to his feet. Instantly, the world around him began spinning and Harry felt himself begin to sway dangerously. Draco’s arm was immediately around his waist, steadying him as Harry’s head fell like a lead block onto the blond’s shoulder. Words were spoken but Harry could barely understand what was said as his consciousness threatened to leave.

“...will need a cool cloth, Hermione, he’s still incredibly hot.”

“I’ll get what you need, are you able to get Harry to his room by yourself?”

Draco looked down at the paling brunet, feeling his heart give a horrid lurch. “Harry—Harry, listen to me if you can,” he said clearly. “I’m going taking you to your room. Some assistance on your behalf would be nice.”

“Mmm?” Harry mumbled, breath incredibly warm on Draco’s neck.

The blond suppressed a shudder, swallowing the gasp that wanted to fall from his lips. With Harry’s body pressed firmly against his own, Draco was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on task. He squashed every flickering trickle of desire and instead firmed the grasp he had on Harry, starting their way down the corridor with Sage leading the way, her tail wagging. The black Labrador paused in the bedroom doorway and threw a glance back at the pair behind her. Draco raised an eyebrow at the canine as she wagged her tail again, trotting into the room and jumping up onto the bed.

“You let your pet have too much freedom, Potter.”

Harry smiled sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open. “This—is her home as much as mine,” he managed. “She keeps... me company.”

“You need a social life,” Draco retorted, nudging the door open a little further with his foot.

Harry could only muster enough energy to smile. He felt a massive wave of exhaustion hit him at the sight of his bed and he praised the gentle way in which Draco lowered him to the mattress. He laid back, head resting against his pillow as he turned dull green eyes to the man beside him. Draco sat himself down on the edge of the bed, frowning.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Wonderful. You?”

Draco couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head at the ex-Gryffindor lying so dazedly on the mattress.

“You know, Potter, this is the first time I’ve been in your bedroom.”

“Ah but you see, this was my plan all along. This has all been a fantastic ploy to get you in my bed. Has it worked?”

 “Well I’m currently sitting on it, so…”

The two young men chuckled. A grin flashed onto Harry’s face before it slowly faded, a genuine, thankful smile replacing it.

“Thank you for all of your help,” he murmured. “Really.”

The genuine gratitude on Harry’s face astounded Draco. “It was the least I could do, Harry,” he replied, frowning slightly. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t be concerned about you?”

The brunet shifted his gaze away. “No, nothing like that. I’m just… not used to people caring about me.”

Draco’s head snapped back in surprise, as if Harry’s comment had slapped him.

“How’re you feeling now, Harry?” Hermione’s voice floated into the room, disrupting the sudden tense mood that had settled over the two of them. The female entered the room, a cool cloth in her hand and a glass of water in the other. She stood beside Draco and leant over her friend, brushing his dark hair of his forehead. Harry’s gaze was somewhat glassy as he stared up at Hermione and they fluttered closed when she placed the cloth on his forehead.

“I feel like I’m five,” Harry said softly. “Being looked after my parents.”

Hermione chuckled. “Something tells me this would have been different if you were with your aunt and uncle.”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry mumbled, his entire demeanour changing.

Hermione bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Harry,” she said softly.

Harry didn’t say anything further but Hermione could tell she’d accidently hit a nerve. Draco watched the exchange with curiosity, wishing he knew more about Harry’s past.

“Alright we’ll leave you to sleep,” Hermione said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “If you need _anything_ don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Thanks, Mione,” Harry replied.

Draco clapped a gentle hand on Harry’s forearm. “No wild parties, Potter, you hear? Unless I’m invited.” He smirked, glad to see the brunet smiling once more.

“Aw, Draco, it wouldn’t be a party without you.”

“Good. Now get some rest.”

“Yes, _mother_.”

Hermione smiled from the doorway as she watched the two. Severus had been correct—there was definitely something there.

“Alright, I can take a hint,” Draco said, standing up from the bed. “I’ll let Kingsley know how you are.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied, his eyes already struggling against sleep’s pull.

Draco stroked Sage’s head briefly before turning around and leaving the room with Hermione. Once out in the kitchen, Hermione turned to the blond, mouth open and ready to tease—but Draco beat her to it.

“Tell me about Harry’s relatives.”

Something in Draco’s expression made Hermione blink and she nodded soundlessly.

“You won’t like it,” she admitted softly.

“I figured as much,” Draco replied bitterly. “Just from seeing Harry’s reaction.”

Knowing the blond was not going to be swayed from the topic, Hermione sighed and directed him to a chair at the bench. “I’ll make some tea,” she said.

Draco took a seat on one of the three stools that sat beside a black marble covered bench. Hermione was silent as she made their warm drinks—Draco could sense this topic upset even her. Hermione didn’t begin speaking until she had settled herself in a stool, their teas on the bench, gently steaming.

“I’m not sure what stories you might have grown up with about Harry’s childhood, but they are wrong,” she began softly. “Only a few people know the true extent of the neglect and abuse he was subjected to as a child.” The female exhaled, allowing her head to rest in her hand. “After Harry’s parents were killed by Voldemort, he was sent away to his aunt and uncle’s.”

Draco frowned. “Muggles?”

Hermione nodded. “Muggles, and petrified of the Wizarding world. If they could have, they would have had nothing to do with Harry. Unfortunately, the protection Harry received from living with his relatives was the reason why he was unable to be relocated to a much more loving family. Ever since he was little they tried to squash his magic, hoping that they would be able to prevent him from becoming the wizard he was destined to be.” Hermione’s eyes went glassy, wet with unshed tears. “God, Draco… the abuse he went through… I can’t even...”

“It’s alright,” the blond suddenly interrupted, throat uncomfortably tight.

“You’ve probably noticed how uncomfortable Harry is when it comes to intimacy and having people care of him. The Dursleys never touched Harry—if they could avoid it. Never hugged him, never told him they loved him. If he was sick, he was locked away until he was better. Even now, despite being surrounded by people who love and are concerned for him, he struggles to accept it.”

Draco was swamped with an abrupt memory.

_“I’m sorry,” the brunet said suddenly._

_Draco frowned. “Whatever for?”_

_“For—” the brunet waved a hand in disgust at himself. “This.”_

“...if I had known sooner...” Hermione shook her head. “He didn’t mention anything until after school. I hate so much that Harry, someone who is so carefree and loving, was subjected to a childhood being told he was worthless.” A tear fell down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. “You should have seen him in his first year—he couldn’t understand that he had so much _freedom_. He didn’t know what to do with it. Even at mealtimes he couldn’t comprehend that he was allowed to eat whatever he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted, and more than just what was given to him.”

“No wonder he was so damn scrawny,” Draco practically growled. “How is he now?”

“Some things still throw him off,” Hermione said softly. “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t respond the way you’d expect during a situation. It still takes him time to process and adapt to positive emotions. He’s always prepared to be negative on himself because that’s how it was for him for so long.”

The grip Draco had on the teacup was tight enough for it to crack yet he did not loosen his grasp. He stared fiercely into the liquid as he tried to calm himself.

“Why on earth did he wait so long to tell anyone?” Draco looked up at Hermione, disbelief in his eyes.

She sighed sadly. “Because until he turned seventeen he had to return to his relatives every summer. Why would he make us worry about his problems when we couldn’t do anything to stop it? His course of action was to suffer alone, what else would he have done?”

“Typical sacrificing Gryffindor,” Draco growled at his tea.

“Exactly.” Hermione sighed. “What was done is done—we can’t change that. I think, in a way, that’s why I’m pushing you both so hard. Harry has been so much happier since the two of you have become closer and I just… I want him to continue to be happy.”

“Yes, well…” Draco trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly. “As I said before, I can’t imagine us getting together is on his mind right now.”

“You never know.”

The blond sipped his tea, a million thoughts running through his head.

“It’s been you making Harry smile lately. That’s something not even Ron and I have been able to do for a while,” Hermione murmured then, watching the ex-Slytherin carefully.

Draco smiled wryly, covering his eyes. “Who could have predicted this?”

The female laughed softly. “He could have done worse,” she teased.

“Granger! I am appalled.”

Hermione only smiled, downing the last of her drink before glancing at her watch.

“I really should be going but I don’t want to leave Harry alone just yet.” She bit her lip. “Maybe Molly won’t mind me being late.”

“Go, Hermione, I’ll look after Harry,” Draco found himself saying.

Hermione blinked before a beautiful smile spread across her face. “Thank you. I’ll duck into his room, say goodbye, and let him know that you’ll be here if he needs anything.” Hermione got to her feet, taking her tea cup to the sink and rinsing it out.

Draco stood and did the same before following the brunette back to Harry’s room. He stood in the doorway and watched as she crossed the floor to the bed. Harry lay motionless on the mattress, the duvet pulled up just past his abdomen and Sage’s head on his stomach. Harry’s right hand rested in her fur and his left on his chest. He looked relaxed and peaceful, actually seeming at rest since he’d became ill. Draco suddenly felt the urge to stop Hermione, preventing her from waking the brunet.

“Hermione,” he called softly, beckoning her back. She walked back immediately, eyebrows raised. “We shouldn’t wake him now, he needs whatever sleep he can get,” he explained.

She nodded in agreement, smiling at her friend. “Walk me to the fireplace?”

“Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Draco frowned at Snape’s head in Harry’s fireplace. “You believe the combination of the spell and potion has weakened Harry’s heart?”

“That possibility has risen since examining his blood.” Severus sighed heavily. “That is why his symptoms represent that of an infection when he has none. Harry was a healthy young man and now his heart is struggling to keep up with how his body functions while his cells attempt to rectify the foreign invasion. With his heart weakened, not enough blood is being pumped, causing his fatigue. If he pushes too hard he may suffer from a cardiac arrest.”

Draco felt himself pale. “Is there anything we can do to strengthen his heart muscle?”

“There may be,” Snape replied. “Let me conduct some research. There may still be a chance that his heart will strengthen as the potion leaves his body. The potion itself soaked in through his skin straight into his blood stream which took it straight to his heart. If I can create some sort of antidote for him to take, hopefully it will flush the potion from his body and his heart—if no damage has been done, mind you, his heart _should_ return to its normal strength and function.”

“What about the spell? What was its purpose?” Draco asked curiously.

“The spell itself does not appear to have been dangerous. The potion would have needed the host to be immobile and unable to consciously fight back. The body would have protected itself against the foreign cells if Harry had been awake and would not have been as effective.”

The blond winced. “Harry is not going to like this news.”

“I can’t imagine he would,” Snape agreed. “How is he?”

“Presently still sleeping. Hermione didn’t want to leave him alone so I offered to stay and keep an eye on him.”

“Look at you being all chivalrous.”  Snape smirked.

Draco snorted. “Thank you for the information, Sev. I’ll fill Harry in once he’s a little less delirious.”

“Take good care of him, Draco,” Snape said. “If you need my assistance at all please fire-call me.”

Draco nodded. “Have a good evening.”

Snape’s head disappeared and Draco stood, stretching the growing cramps in his legs. He brushed his blond hair out of his face and started towards to the kitchen, feeling in the mood for some tea. As he entered, he caught sight of the cooling draughts still lined neatly on the bench.

 _Hmm, it’s about time for Harry to take another dose..._ Draco thought as he headed for the cupboard, taking down the tea leaves. He paused his tea-making and instead grabbed one of the misty vials, starting for the corridor towards Harry’s room. The door was still slightly ajar, just as he and Hermione had left it. He pushed it open silently, poking his head in to see that Harry was still deeply asleep. At the sight of his face, Sage instantly lifted her head off her sleeping master, tail beginning to thump against the duvet. The sound roused Harry from his slumber, a faint frown marring his forehead.

“Sage?” he began groggily. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just me, Harry,” Draco replied, walking over to the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired as hell.” Harry sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “Any updates on why, yet?”

Draco pursed his lips, wondering if now would be the best time to tell him. “Take this first,” he said instead. “I have received some news from Severus but you’d probably rather hear it when you’re a little more coherent.”

Harry smiled crookedly, shifting himself into somewhat of a sitting position. He accepted the vial Draco was offering him and downed it, feeling the cool milky essence spread throughout him.

“Thanks,” he said, running his free hand through his hair and offering a smile. “Mione still here? Or did she go?”

Draco sat himself on the edge of the bed. “Hermione had to leave but was worried about you being left alone. I offered to stay just in case.”

Harry’s eyes softened and a shy smile spread across his lips. Since Hogwarts, this wasn’t the first time Harry had had someone care for him… however those someone’s were usually Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys. The very idea that Draco Malfoy of all people was showing him so much kindness elated him. It all still seemed so surreal.

“So what does Severus think he’s discovered?” Harry asked, handing Draco back the empty vial.

The blond placed it aside. “He believes the combination of the spell and potion has weakened your heart,” the blond replied candidly. “That is why you feel so fatigued. Presently he is attempting to make a tonic that will flush the potion from your blood stream and strengthen your heart muscle, hopefully returning you to your regular self.”

“Fantastic.” Harry sighed tiredly. “I guess this means I won’t be going back to work for a while.”

Draco smiled wryly. “Unfortunately no,” he agreed. “Severus also recommends you be as immobile as possible—he does not want you putting more stress on your heart if you can avoid it. He is concerned that you are at a high risk of a cardiac arrest.”

Harry paled slightly, a sliver of fear entering his green eyes. Draco placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s arm, squeezing it gently.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Draco reassured softly. “Severus is working as hard as he can to get you back to your original health and Hermione and I are here to help you. You’ll be alright.”

Harry just nodded, eyes on the bed spread. Sage whined, nudging Harry’s leg with her nose, her big brown eyes gazing up at him sadly. She knew something was wrong—she wished she could make her master feel better.

Feeling suddenly resigned, Harry stroked Sage’s head as he spoke. “You don’t need to stay, Draco,” he said. “Since it looks like I won’t be leaving this bed anytime soon there’s no reason for the two of us both to suffer.”

“I’m not leaving,” the blond replied bluntly.

Surprised emerald eyes jumped up to his, confusion evident on his face. Draco only raised an eyebrow.

“You can assume you’re not worth my assistance but you are wrong,” Draco said flatly. “I’ll be here every day to make sure you’re alright if I have to.”

“What about work?” Harry asked timidly. “Kingsley won’t be impressed...”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I that that is an empty threat,” he replied. “You’re my partner, Harry, and whether or not you want me here, I’m staying.”

A part of Harry wanted to believe that what Draco was saying was true... but the growing doubt spreading within him dragged that idea down. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that the blond could possibly care for him that much.

Watching him curiously, Draco wondered what was going through the brunet’s mind. He could sense that Harry was battling to come to terms with the idea of someone caring for him to such a degree. Evidently, it was time for Draco to do some convincing.

“I’m not sure how else to prove to you that I won’t neglect you, Harry,” the blond said gently.

Green eyes shuttered, hopelessness seeping into his chest. Harry raised his head, eyes just able to widen in surprise when Draco was suddenly kissing him, fingers caressing his jawline sweetly. The brunet’s eyes flickered, the warmth of Draco’s lips incredibly inviting. He sighed into the kiss, the sense of despair disappearing with each caress of his skin. His tired heart fluttered and a golden warmth rose in his chest. After a moment, the blond pulled away slowly, gazing at Harry whose eyes were still closed.

“Do you believe me now?” Draco smirked.

A faint smile ghosted Harry’s lips as his eyelids blinked open. Draco marvelled at how much brighter the brunet’s eyes had become. They sparkled with reflected desire, making Draco’s heart skip a beat. Sage’s tail had begun to wag frantically as she sensed Harry’s growing happiness and the brunet couldn’t help but smile down at his pet.

“So… do you kiss all the pretty males just to prove a point?” Harry asked then, making Draco snort.

“You’re the only pretty male I want to kiss,” the blond replied.

Harry’s cheeks blushed prettily, a pleasant tingle running over his skin. “I suppose this is the beginning of something special between… us?” he asked softly, fingers fiddling nervously.

“What would you like it to be?” the blond replied, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at the male with a gentle smile.

Harry suddenly smiled.

“Something worth getting well for.”

* * *

 

Draco had dozed off on the bed beside Harry as the day darkened. Both he and Harry had spent the last couple of hours talking, their conversation jumping from discussions of their newly acquired relationship to whether or not the Harpies were in with a chance for the Quidditch Final. As the time ticked by, the two of them fell into an easy silence. When Harry had looked over moments later, the blond’s eyes were closed, his breathing soft. Content to lie quietly beside the blond, Harry had decided not to wake him. If he was honest with himself, this situation was better than any daydream. Despite his current state, Harry was somewhat glad the incident with the potion had happened. During his time of need, Draco had demonstrated how much he cared for the brunet and Harry could help but wonder where they would be right now if nothing awful had happened at Bennetts’ home.

Sage lifted her head suddenly, staring towards the door and breaking Harry from his musings. He frowned slightly, wondering what it was she could hear. Straining his ears he heard it; the faint tinkle of someone calling him through his floo. Sage suddenly got off the bed, trotting towards the door and Harry tested to see if he had the energy to get out of bed; he didn’t want to disturb the sleeping blond. He slid silently out of the bed, running his hands tiredly through his hair as he sat himself up on the edge of the mattress.

_Come on, Harry… just take it slow…_

With a deep breath, Harry got to his feet, swaying only slightly. He took another breath and started for the door, following Sage down the corridor to his study. His fireplace chimed again and he opened his floo, Hermione’s face popping into view.

“Harry.” She smiled. “How’re you feeling?”

Harry shrugged, sitting himself on the floor in front of her floating head, Sage beside him. “I’m alright at the moment,” he replied. “Although that could change considering the news I received.” He smiled wryly. “Has Draco mentioned to you what he learnt from Severus?”

Hermione frowned. “No, I haven’t heard anything. Why, what’s wrong?”

“Turns out whatever that bloody woman attacked me with has weakened my heart,” Harry explained bitterly. “If I push myself to hard I could have a heart attack.”

Hermione gasped, eyes filling with tears. “Oh, Harry…”

“Yeah pretty much,” Harry replied. “Oh the joys of being me right now.” He shook his head. “Severus is apparently trying to make a tonic that will help flush the potion from my system. All I do now is wait and hope that the damage to my heart isn’t permanent.”

Hermione bit her lip, struggling to not burst into tears. “You’re taking care of yourself, right?” she said then, voice slightly croaky.

Harry gazed at her resignedly. “Of course I am, Hermione.”

“Oh, Harry, I know I sound like a broken-record and I’m sorry but…” She swallowed. “This is scary.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

Harry shook his head. “No it’s okay. Draco’s still here.”

“Oh, he is?” Hermione inquired, somewhat innocently.

Unable to help himself, Harry laughed softly. “You can stop with the act now, Hermione. That thing you’ve been wanting for so long has in fact happened.”

The brunette in the fireplace practically beamed. “Finally!” she exclaimed. “I was beginning to think I was going to have to rope you two together.” She let out a giggle. “So where is he?”

“Sleeping on my bed.”

“God, you guys jumped into that fast.”

“Shut up, Hermione, we’ve done nothing of the sort. He was keeping me company and he fell asleep.”

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it nowadays?”

“Call it what you want, you snoop.”

“Please, Harry, I know denial when I hear it.”

“Jealous I might be getting some while you’re not?”

“Harry Potter! You know that’s entirely not true.”

“Is bickering all you two ever do?”

A third voice had joined them and Harry turned with a smile. Draco was leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“This can’t be the first time you’ve caught us mid-banter,” Harry said with a grin.

Draco chuckled softly as he crossed the floor, lowering himself beside the brunet. “And here I thought you had both outgrown that.”

“Don’t be daft,” Harry replied affectionately, winking at Hermione.

“How nice of you to join us, Sleeping Beauty,” the brunette commented slyly.

“I felt the need to favour you with my presence.”

Harry snorted a laugh.

“Ah, but, Potter don’t forget, you _love_ my presence.”

“Gosh, apparently I do now, don’t I?”

Draco almost forgot about Hermione in the fireplace as he gazed at the brunet sitting beside him. Harry’s cheeky grin and sparkling green eyes all but drove the blond insatiably insane. For a moment, the ex-Gryffindor almost looked like his old self again; a young male filled with energy and boyish charm.

“Hmm, maybe I should go…” Hermione trailed off with an appreciating smile. “Since I feel as if I’m suddenly imposing…”

The two males blinked, turning to look at the brunette as if realising for the first time that she was there. With a sheepish grin, Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry, Mione.”

The young woman only smiled. “I better go anyway, I need to call Ronald. You don’t mind me telling him about you guys… do you?”

Harry turned to Draco who, after a moment, shrugged nonchalantly.

“He’s going to find out sooner or later. He would probably feel better being told immediately after all.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, go on, Mione.” An evil glint suddenly appeared in his eyes. “Aw _yes_ , time for awkward double dates.”

Draco groaned. “Are you really going to make me suffer through a night with old Gryffindors?”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Harry retorted.

“I take offence to that, Potter.”

With a sarcastic cough, Hermione bid them goodbye and her head popped out of view from the fire. Harry looked at the clock sitting on the mantle above the hearth, surprised when he saw how late it was getting.

“I suppose I should feed you, since you’ve been here all day,” the brunet said with a grin.

“I may or may not have raided your cupboards previously,” Draco replied, scratching Sage behind the ears as she rolled up against him happily. “How on earth are you able to live on such plebeian junk food?”

“I’m a sucker for food that’s bad for you,” the brunet replied honestly. “And I am craving Chinese food for dinner—did you want to stay?”

Draco threw Harry a smirk. “Asking me on a date?”

“With cheap Chinese food? You bet I am.”

The blond placed a hand to his chest. “Oh, be still my heart.”

The ex-Gryffindor grinned. “After all, I _do_ technically owe you a meal.”

“And you’re feeding me cheap takeaway?”

“You never said I had to meet your standards.”

* * *

 

By the end of the week Harry was getting grouchy.

Being forced to remain on bed rest until their ex-Potions Master had concocted a remedy was beginning to drive the frustrated brunet insane. So far, the only person who had not been put off by Harry’s bad mood was Draco, who had refused to leave the brunet to suffer alone. Every morning the ex-Slytherin arrived with breakfast, a box of pastries and a treat for Sage. If the brunet was still sleeping, Draco would settle himself in the living room, waiting for Harry to wake.

Draco had told Harry he had taken his holiday leave so he was able to come over more often. Although being touched by the gesture, Harry felt immensely guilty that Draco was giving up his well-earned holiday just to look after him. He only wished that his body would recuperate sooner rather than later, so he was able to return Draco’s kindness.

“I’ve been contemplating the idea of stealing you away to a nice beach… thoughts?” Draco commented, his fingers delicately stroking the skin at the back of Harry’s neck.

“Mmm, Mione would probably hunt us down though,” Harry sighed contently. His head was resting on Draco’s shoulder, forehead pressed against the male’s throat and legs thrown across the blond’s lap. They were currently lounging on the couch, a movie playing on the T.V. in front of them.

“She’d probably kill me for even mentioning such a thing,” Draco agreed.

“Me too, for going along with the idea.”

“Then I’ll just have to go the extra mile and bring the beach to you.”

Harry laughed softly. “I like that plan,” he sighed tiredly.

Their conversation dwindled as the movie began to pick up pace, interest now drawn to the screen. As the brunet’s breathing deepened and slowed, body relaxing into Draco’s embrace, the blond knew he had fallen asleep. Draco sighed in sympathy for the ex-Gryffindor; it seemed like Harry was asleep more than he was awake and he knew how much it annoyed him.

“I walk to the bathroom and then I need to sleep for half a day!” Harry had groaned the other day. “I’m not used to living like this, Draco.”

“I know,” the blond replied gently, “but you won’t be like this forever.”

Harry had looked up then, horrified. “What if I _am_?”

“You don’t have faith in Severus?”

“I have faith in Severus,” Harry had replied. “I however, don’t have faith in me. When has anything worked out properly when it comes to me? There are always these roundabout ways I have to go so I am able to reach my goal.”

Draco had smiled then and leant over to press a kiss to Harry’s temple. “True… but this time you have me, and things always work out when I want them to.”

Harry had laughed, eyes brightening as he smiled up at the blond. “I knew there was a reason why I kept you being around.”

Draco sighed as the memory drained from his head. Harry’s hope had started to increase after that particular conversation and yet as each day passed, Harry, it seemed, was only getting worse and the brunet’s enthusiasm was fading. Draco knew he needed to get Harry out of his house—take him somewhere nice where he could get his mind off his problems. Keeping Harry locked up felt so unnatural… no wonder his spirit was waning. Draco frowned, wondering where he could take him.

_Perhaps a picnic in the park nearby? Surely Hermione would see that that would be alright?_

He glanced down at Harry, nodding almost instantly. Yes, the park—a place to be outdoors but where Harry could still rest if need be. He wouldn’t need to walk far or do much, just enough to help boost his hope and to make him happy.

The chiming of Harry’s floo and the roaring of flames from the study broke Draco from his thoughts. He gazed over at the doorway with a frown.

_I wonder if it’s Hermione…?_

Beside them, Sage’s ears had perked, head tilting curiously. When a frustratingly familiar voice called out, Draco only just managed to smother a groan as Sage’s tail began to wag.

“Harry? You up, mate?”

Forcing himself to be as hospitable as he could, Draco replied.

“In the living room, Weasley,” he called, loud enough that, he hoped, Weasley would hear but not enough to wake Harry.

Footsteps grew closer. The red-head appeared in the doorway, his blue eyes landing on the pair on the couch. His eyebrows rose only slightly, but, as Draco presumed, Hermione must have already told him what had transpired since Weasley said nothing in response. Sage jumped down off the couch to greet him, running excited circles around his legs.

“How is he?” Ron asked, reaching down to pat Sage absentmindedly.

The lack of anger or sarcasm in the ex-Gryffindor’s voice surprised Draco.

“Still exhausted,” he replied. “Frustrated because he can’t leave the apartment.”

Ron nodded, settling himself on the rug and allowing Sage to lean into him for belly rubs. “Yeah, I can’t blame him,” he replied, his gaze growing sadder as he stared at his sleeping friend. Sighing, he ran a free hand through his flaming red hair, looking suddenly awkward. “Look, Malfoy… I want to apologise about how much I’ve been a git to you… especially lately.”

Draco stared at him in mild surprise.

“I got into a bit of a row with Hermione the other night and she—well, let’s just say she made me realise a few things,” Ron continued. “I really haven’t given you a chance and I think that’s mostly due to me being… jealous. You and Harry and Hermione had suddenly become good friends and I… well, I didn’t like the idea of sharing, evidently.” A crooked smile appeared on his face as he gazed down at the content Labrador enjoying her pats. “It was a childish, but I hated the fact that you were partnered with Harry at work; couldn’t stand the idea of you two working together… and I think I just hung onto my old prejudices to make it easier to continue hating you. Now that—that you and Harry are together I want to start fresh.”

Draco stared at the red-head musingly, his mind a gentle whirlwind of surprise and gratification. “Truthfully, Weasley, I didn’t make it much easier on you in return,” he began, keeping his voice low as to not rouse Harry from his slumber. “It was so easy for me to retaliate whenever you would say something to try and upset me; I should have been more patient. I’d be happy to begin anew, even if it is for Harry’s sake.”

“You’ve given me little reason to continue hating you this past week,” Ron admitted, looking up at the blond. “Kind of hard to fault you when you’ve gone out of your way to look after Harry.”

“What can I say, I play an excellent Nurse Draco.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How’re you feeling today?” Draco asked, brushing soot from his jacket and pants as he entered the living room.

“Pretty good actually,” Harry replied, smiling up at him from the couch.

“Excellent, go get changed,” Draco demanded.

Harry blinked his deep green eyes at the blond. “Why?” he asked pitifully.

“Because,” Draco retorted, folding his arms.

“But…”

“Shh! No buts, go get changed.”

Harry rolled his eyes but got to his feet carefully, making his way back to his room to change. Sage sniffed around Draco’s feet as he waited, tail wagging frantically as she recognised his scent. He smiled down at her, scratching behind her ears and petting her fur.

“I can see why Harry spoils you,” he chuckled.

Sage barked excitedly before trotting down the hallway to find her owner, turning only once to make sure Draco was following. The blond did so with a faint smile, barely believing he was following directions from a canine.

“Am I meant to be dressing a particular way?” Harry’s voice called then, echoing down the hallway.

“Something casual and comfortable,” Draco called in reply. “But decent.” He smiled when he heard Harry sniggering in his room. He knew that to the brunet, everything in his wardrobe—no matter how drab—was decent in his eyes. “Try jeans and a shirt,” he suggested instead.

“So track pants and a singlet are out of the question?”

Draco chuckled at Harry’s teasing, coming to stand in the doorway to make sure Harry was dressing somewhat nicely. He paused as the ex-Gryffindor came into sight, heat suddenly flaring within him. Harry was presently wearing nothing else but black fitted jeans, his bare back to the door. The brunet ran a hand through his messy hair as he pondered about which shirt he should to wear, while the muscles in his back contorted deliciously.

The blond smothered a groan. “Either put something on or come over here,” Draco managed, mouth dry and eyes glued to Harry’s skin.

The brunet turned, eyebrows raised until he realised what Draco meant. His cheeks coloured a light pink but he grinned. “Like what you see?” he chuckled, wriggling his hips.

Draco groaned. “Do that again and you’re in trouble.”

“Oh, really?” Harry smirked, doing it again.

Draco stalked across the floor in two steps, tugged the grinning ex-Gryffindor into him embrace, and kissed him deeply as his hands slid around to Harry’s back, feeling for himself just how perfectly toned those muscles were. Harry sighed into the kiss, hands coming to rest on Draco’s shoulders, one sneaking up to cup his jaw. His thumb stroked caringly over the smooth, pale skin, the warmth of the kiss sending shivers coursing through them both. Only when breathing became an issue did the two reluctantly pull away, Harry resting his forehead on the blonde’s shoulder, surprised by his lack of breath.

_Don’t push yourself…_

“Mmm, we need to do that more often,” Draco murmured in his ear, breath ghosting across Harry’s skin and sending shivers coursing through his body.

“I agree,” Harry replied huskily, lifting his head. “Now, are you going to allow me to finish getting changed?”

Draco smirked. “I rather prefer you like that.”

“Of course you do.” Harry shook his head with a smile, slowly pulling away from the blond. “How about you tell me what you’re planning?”

“No. And I believe that navy shirt would look nice on you.”

Harry smiled at Draco’s attempt to change the subject but let it pass. Instead, he grabbed said shirt and pulled it on. “Alright I think I’m good. Shall we?”

 A bark from Sage interrupted Draco’s reply and the two men gazed down at her.

“Get a leash for Sage, she can come too,” Draco said instead. “I’m sure you aren’t the only one wanting to get out.”

Harry grinned, brushing passed Draco to fetch Sage’s leash. She followed behind him, tail wagging crazily as she sensed her master’s growing excitement. Draco went to wait for Harry at the front door, checking his watch.

_Eleven… Hermione and Weasley should be there by now…_

“Can I know where we’re going _now_?” Harry asked, eyes lighting up as he neared Draco with a pair of shoes dangling in his hands.

“Not yet.” Draco smiled, watching as the brunet donned the black pair of Chucks. “Ready?”

“I guess?” Harry chuckled. “Considering I don’t know where it is we’re going… how can I assume I’m not going to need certain things?”

“You don’t.” The blond smirked, reaching for the handle opening the front door. “However everything has been taken care of.” He stepped into the corridor of the apartment building, waiting for Harry to reset the wards that surrounded his home. The brunet lived on the top floor of a very nice set of apartments, many of which homed quite a few witches and wizards. They stepped down the hallway to the elevator, Sage sniffing excitedly around their shoes. As the two exited the apartment building, Sage tugging impatiently at her leash, Harry couldn’t help but draw in a deep, relaxing breath.

“Even if this surprise is completely horrible, thank you for taking me out today,” Harry said, turning an easy smile in Draco’s direction.

“You’re welcome,” the blond replied, ignoring the jibe.

Draco knew then that doing this for Harry would please the brunet more than he had first anticipated. Harry had always yearned for the freedom the outdoors could give. You couldn’t contain his need to be on the field at work… it didn’t surprise Draco in the least to see how downtrodden the brunet had become whilst being locked away in doors. If Harry’s smile was anything to go by, even this small walk had brightened his mood immensely.

A gentle warm breeze tugged at their clothes, reminding the two of them that summer was on its way. Their fingers brushed occasionally, sending tingles shooting up their arms. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he felt this excited. A pure, contented happiness was welling up inside of him, something he had not felt for a very long time, even before the accident. He had begun to suspect that Draco didn’t actually return his feelings, that what he felt for the blond would go unrequited. The surprise he had received after Draco had kissed him however, had been wonderful. It gave Harry a notion of validation, despite the danger he had recently faced.

 _Draco Malfoy... is my boyfriend…_ Harry thought giddily.

“I hope that smile is for me.” Draco chuckled as they entered a large curving arch of wrought iron gates.

“Maybe,” Harry replied with a grin. “Ooh, the park?”

“I thought you would enjoy being somewhere outside but where it was relatively peaceful,” Draco explained. “A picnic is waiting for us.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled, his grin growing larger. “Was this your idea or did you have some help?”

Draco snorted. “All my idea thank you very much.”

“Well thank you, this has totally made my day.” Harry chuckled. His chest was a bubble of excitement as they sauntered— _Draco had organised this all for him..._

Up ahead, he spied a familiar head of red hair beside another familiar head of bushy brown. The bubble grew bigger. _Draco invited Ron for me despite their dislike for one another..._

Taking Draco’s hand, Harry linked their fingers and brought their hands to his mouth. “Thank you,” he murmured, kissing Draco’s skin.

The blond smiled, squeezing Harry’s hand gently back in reply.

 

 

Although Harry was positively exhausted by the time they returned home, he had never been happier. The afternoon had been spent eating a variation of delicious foods, talking, and enjoying his friends company. Of course, it made the entire afternoon much more appealing since he was able to lounge all over a particular enticing blond. The best part though, were Ron’s manners. Harry was sure he’d _never_ seen Ron act so civil towards Draco. The entire day had been absolutely perfect.

Now Harry had collapsed onto his couch, not even bothering to remove his shoes as exhausted crashed over him like a wave.

“Are you feeling alright?” Draco asked with concern as he unclipped Sage from her leash.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled sleepily, the blond crossing the floor towards him. “Just tired.”

“Perhaps bed would be best,” Draco suggested, kneeling beside the cough.

“Mmm,” Harry agreed with a mumble as his eyes began to close. “Yeah… sounds good…”

Draco sighed deeply as he watched Harry succumb to sleep, his body stilling and breathing soft. He hoped to whichever god was listening that Severus would be able to find something to help Harry—he hated seeing the brunet like this.

Being as gentle as he could, Draco began to remove Harry’s shoes, sliding them off his feet and dropping them carefully to the floor. He then transfigured a spare cushion into a soft blanket, draping it over the brunet. Sage jumped up onto the couch behind Harry’s legs, curling herself into a circle behind his knees and letting out a gentle sigh. She gazed tiredly up at Draco for a moment, wagged her tail twice, before settling herself for a nap. The blond felt his lips tug into a sad smile. As peaceful as Harry looked now, Draco knew it wasn’t going to last. The walk to the park had barely been arduous, neither had the picnic in the park. Yet here the brunet lay, exhausted as if the two of them had spent the entire day hiking.

The blond found himself sighing. It was the strong, vibrant Harry he’d started to fall for; the strong, virile Harry that he missed now. And Draco _knew_ that Harry desired to return back to the way he had been. Until something was found to help, however, they would just have to make do.

Draco only hoped that Harry could last.

 

* * *

  

“Has there been any improvement?” Kingsley asked, peering at Draco over the top of Harry’s file.

“Unfortunately no,” Draco replied. “Progress however is being made to create a remedy to help Harry recover.”

Kingsley placed Harry’s file aside, sighing heavily. “Good,” he said. “I find myself missing my top Aurors.” He rubbed his forehead distractedly, moving a pile of papers from one side of his desk to the other. “I hope you’re looking after him, Malfoy.”

“Would you expect anything less, Minister?” Draco replied calmly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Not from you,” Kingsley stated, staring at the blond intently. “Thank you for coming in today.”

“It was no problem,” Draco said, holding his gaze. “You’re a friend of Harry’s as well as his boss; it’s understandable you’d want to know how he’s doing.”

Kingsley nodded in agreement. “He does still wish to return though, once he’s better?”

A small smile graced Draco’s lips. “He hates the fact that he’s not back now,” he admitted. “He misses the department more than anything.”

The relief on Kingsley’s face was obvious and he smiled. “Give him my best.”

“I will,” the blond replied, getting to his feet. “Have a good day, Minister.”

“You as well, Draco.”

The blond stilled slightly as he turned away, hand reaching for the door handle. _The Minister has never called me by my given name…_

“He’s probably too worried about Harry,” Draco muttered to himself, closing the door to the Minister’s office behind him. “Doesn’t even realise who he’s speaking with.” Straightening his jacket, Draco began his way towards his and Harry’s office, wanting to grab a few things before departing. He’d left Harry in Hermione’s capable hands today, knowing the brunet would enjoy her company whilst he was gone. He had almost neared the familiar looking door when a small, somewhat nervous voice, sounded behind him and he turned, frowning curiously.

“Um, excuse me, M-Malfoy?”

 _Ah yes…_ “Good morning, Macintosh, can I help you with something?” Draco said smoothly.

“I just wanted to know how Harry was doing?” Tristan said, “…since the accident.”

“Well looked after,” Draco replied, gazing at the young sandy-blond man curiously. “His health however could be better. We are hoping he will revive soon.”

Tristan sighed but nodded. “Would you mind, um, telling him I wish him well?”

Draco eyed the young man before him. “Certainly.” He started to turn away. “Please excuse me, I have things I need to—”

“Are—are you and Harry together?” Tristan suddenly blurted, cheeks reddening.

A small smirk curled at Draco’s lips but he made sure it was gone before he faced the young Auror once more. He cocked his head to the side. “I guess you could say that,” he said after a brief pause.

Tristan’s shoulders slumped and he nodded sadly. “I hope you guys are happy.” He offered a tiny smile. “Have a good day, Malfoy.”

Draco watched Macintosh walk away in slight surprise. _Can this day get any stranger…?_

With a bemused smile, Draco entered their office, heading straight for his desk. Once he had retrieved everything he needed, made sure their belongings were all in place, Draco exited the room and sealed the door. Everyone knew he and Harry were not in and would continue to be absent for a while yet. He started for the foyer where the fireplaces were located; he’d promised to stop by Severus’s so he could fill in the older man on how Harry was and see how the ex-professor was progressing on Harry’s medicine.

 _I hope Severus has good news… Harry could use some of that right about now…_ Draco thought, grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the hearth.

 

* * *

 

“Top five resort places.”

“Hmm…” Harry tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully.

He and Hermione were lounging in the living room, the brunette draped elegantly across the rug as she stroked Sage’s fur while Harry lay perched on a mountain of pillows on the couch, his legs covered with the same blanket Draco had transfigured just the other day. To pass the time, he and Hermione were playing ‘top 5’, a list that, depending on the subject, had to consist of their favourite places or things.

“The beach most definitely,” the brunet began. “Some place like Fiji. Where else? Hmm… ooh, southern Italy and southern France. Okay that’s three so far. I’m not really sure where else I’d go to a resort… maybe New Zealand? Oh, and definitely Japan.”

Hermione sighed dreamily. “Mmm that sounds amazing,” she agreed.

“Alright, Mione, Top five baby names.”

The female laughed. “ _Please_ , Harry, I’ve had those picked out since I was fourteen.”

“Indulge me.”

Smothering her laughter, Hermione began to rattle them off. “Alright then. Rose, Hugo, Victoria, Daniel, and Charlie. I’ve always liked Charlie’s name and I figure it can work for both a boy and a girl.”

“Aww, he’d be honoured.” The brunet grinned. “Not going to throw a ‘Percy’ in there?”

“Why not ‘Harry’ while we’re at it?”

“Because I’m saving that for my own kid.”

The female on the floor laughed. “Damn, there go my hopes and dreams.” She wiped the mirth from her eyes. “Okay, here’s one: top five things you love.”

Without hesitating, Harry ticked them off on his hand. “Draco, Sage, you, Ron, and Quidditch.”

Hermione paused, gazing at the brunet with a sly grin. “…you love Draco?”

Harry blinked. “Er… well I couldn’t exactly leave him out of the list…”

“You _love_ Draco!”

“Oh my god, Hermione.”

The brunette beamed. “ _You love Dracoooo_ ,” she sang.

“Yes, okay, I love Draco, would you prefer me not to?”

Laughing, Hermione sat up, her smile so bright Harry almost felt it illuminating the room. “I honestly wasn’t expecting you to admit to it that quickly,” she said. “Oh, Harry… I’m just so happy for you.”

“Well, that’s all well and good for me but I don’t exactly know if Draco returns those feelings—”

Hermione choked a laugh, staring at the male incredulously. “You’re joking, right?” she questioned. “After everything Draco has done these past two weeks… you don’t know if he _loves you back_? Harry, honey, you’re awfully oblivious at times.” A dreamy expression suddenly crossed her face. “You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking…” she finished in a soft murmur. “He’s got it bad for you, Harry.”

A shy smile appeared on the brunet’s lips. “Really?”

“Really.”

Harry couldn’t stop the suddenly warmth that spread throughout him even if he wanted to. The idea of Draco possibly loving Harry in return… it was something else entirely. Although their physical relationship was only new, Harry had begun to care for the blond ever since they had become partners. Every day Draco had managed to worm his way closer and closer to Harry heart until the brunet was smitten. He’d all but given up on the hope of them ever having the chance to share these feelings… until now.

“So… your top five baby names?”

Harry chuckled. “I believe it’s _my_ turn, Mione.”

The two of them continued their game until the roaring of the floo indicated Draco’s arrival. Sage bounded to the study immediately with a welcoming bark, and it wasn’t a moment later they could hear the blond’s croons as he greeted her in return.

“I see Sage has won over yet another heart,” Hermione commented, leaning back on her hands.

“I think I would have been heartbroken if they hadn’t gotten along,” the brunet replied. His eyes lit up at the sight of the blond appearing in the door way.

“Hello, Hermione, how was our patient today?” Draco asked, winking in Harry’s direction.

“Much better after some TLC,” the female replied.

“Excellent.” Draco stepped across the room to the couch where Harry lay. “How’re you feeling?” he greeted, leaning down to kiss the ex-Gryffindor sweetly.

“Pretty good,” Harry replied, enjoying the way Draco hovered closely to him. He reached up to brush a missed spot of soot from the blond’s muggle-style jacket. “How was your trip into work?”

“Somewhat startling but I’ll fill you in about it later,” the blond promised. “Do you need anything? A drink? Are you hungry?”

“Draco,” Harry began with a grin, “I’m fine. Really. Why don’t you come sit for a little while? I’d imagine you haven’t stopped since you left this morning. Besides, Hermione’s not that bad of a babysitter that she’d let me go hungry.”

“You can’t trust old Gryffindors.” The blond smirked, his lips hovering over Harry’s teasingly.

“Who says a Slytherin is any better?” Harry gripping Draco’s lapels and pulled him down, closing the small distance between their lips.

“Alright, you’ve persuaded me,” Draco murmured, gazing down at the brunet beneath him. “I will sit.” He stared accusingly at the pile of pillows Harry was leaning against. “I can’t believe you replaced me with a mountain of cushions, Potter, I am outraged.”

“It was Hermione’s idea.”

“Don’t you _dare_ drag me into this.”

The brunet flashed her a grin as he moved his legs, freeing a space for Draco to sit before laying his legs across the blond’s lap. Draco placed a warm hand on Harry’s knee, subconsciously stroking his fingers up and down as the three of them began to converse.

“I do actually have some good news,” Draco began, a little surprised with himself that he’d momentarily forgotten. “Severus believes he has concocted a suitable remedy for you, Harry. He hopes to have it completed by the end of the week.”

The brunet’s eyebrows rose, a hint of hope appearing on his face.

“Of course we won’t be able to see if it has worked until you begin to take it. Severus has estimated that it will be a gradual process.”

“Gradual?” Hermione voiced.

“Not sure exactly. Severus hopes a few days.”

Harry felt a nudge and looked down. Sage was bumping her nose against the edge of the couch, looking up at him. He smiled gently, reaching down to stroke her head. He knew he should trust in Severus—after all, he was the only one attempting to create a solution to Harry’s problem, something the older man was not obligated to do. And yet he had done it anyway, trying to give Harry back the life he had once had.

Harry looked at the blond sitting on the couch with him, speaking with Hermione. If anything, Harry wished he could be well again for Draco. The blond had done so much, cared for him like no other… all Harry wanted to do was show the blond that his concern was returned. That he could demonstrate how important Draco had become to him.

 _Please… let this remedy work…_ Harry thought desperately. _Let me have my life back…_


	6. Chapter 6

There was a sudden burst of green flame in the hearth, Severus Snape stepping elegantly into the study of Harry’s apartment. He carefully brushed himself down, taking note of how dark the home still was. An eyebrow quirked as he checked the time.

9:05.

 _Typical…_ the older man thought, making his way to the kitchen instead.

An echo of padded paws came trotting down the wooden floorboards, tail wagging as Sage greeted the Potions Master in a familiar fashion.

“Still in bed?” he mused down at her, entering the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Sage pressed up against him with a doggy grin, gazing up with happy brown eyes. Severus patted her once, and, accepting his greeting, Sage bounded out of the kitchen to go rouse her sleeping master to alert him of their new guest. She scampered across the bedroom floor and leapt up onto the bed, worming her way in between the two entwined sleeping figures. The blond woke first, peering drowsily at her.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ a cuddler,” he groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes.

Sage woofed happily, pressing her cold nose to his cheek, tailing thumping the bed excitedly. Beside her, Harry began to stir, a hand coming to rest on her back.

“Shh,” he mumbled, stroking her fur.

Hearing the noises coming from the kitchen, Draco began to understand why it was Sage was attempting to wake them.

“I believe you have a guest,” Draco commented, rolling onto his side to gaze at the ex-Gryffindor.

The brunet opened his eyes blearily, turning to check the time. He groaned and pulled the duvet up to his chin.

“Too early.”

Chuckling softly, Draco slid closer to the brunet, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Would you like me to go tell your guest how lazy you are?”

“Mmm, please.”

Draco folding back the duvet, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. He retrieved a shirt from his overnight bag lying beside the bed and pulled it on before standing. He honestly did not care in particular who saw him in a pair of track pants and a t-shirt, especially since the only people who had access to Harry’s home were very limited.

 _Knowing my luck it’ll be bloody Kingsley_ … Draco thought in amusement as he left the bedroom.

The noises in the kitchen had subdued. He glanced in through the doorway and saw that it was empty, aside from two cups of tea sitting steaming on the counter. He turned away and stepped down the hallway to the lounge room, spying a familiar figure seated in an armchair.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. “Sleepovers already?” he commented slyly, teacup poised by his mouth.

Draco flicked a hand impertinently. “Oh please, are you really that surprised?”

“And where is Mr Potter?”

“Refusing to get out of bed,” Draco replied, summoning one of the two cups of tea Severus had left in the kitchen and coming to join the older man in the lounge room. “However if I tell him that it is you he might actually join us.”

Reaching into his pocket, Snape removed a large clear vial filled with a dark red liquid and placed it on the table before him.

“This may provide some incentive,” the dark-haired man said with a hint of a smirk.

Draco stared at the vial, feeling a niggling sense of worry that hadn’t been present before. “Do you really think it could work, Severus?” he asked, voice soft.

The Potions Master sighed gently. “We will only know when Harry begins to take it. If it doesn’t, I will simply have to try again.”

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Draco place aside his tea. Severus observed his godson carefully, taking note at the way his grey eyes had darkened, apprehension evident in their depths.

“You are worried that Harry will not survive if he has to wait again,” Severus stated, holding the blond’s gaze as Draco looked up at him.

The younger man nodded. “He gets weaker every day, Severus. He tries to hide it but it is obvious to me. He smiles, he laughs… but even he can’t see the way his skin pales each day, the shadows growing darker beneath his eyes. If this potion doesn’t work, I fear he will not be strong enough to keep going much longer.”

Snape stroked his chin thoughtfully, keeping his eyes on the blond. “Unfortunately, Draco, that is a necessary risk we will need to take,” he replied honestly. “If this potion does not work for Mr Potter, then we will all do what we can to assist him and I brew another.”

Draco nodded as he exhaled, rubbing a hand tiredly over his eyes. Leaving his tea on the table, he got to his feet. “He really should be present for this,” the blond stated. “Let me go see if he’ll be right to come to the living room.”

The blond exited the room quickly, unable to bear the way his godfather was staring at him so pitifully. Drawing in a breath, Draco tried to calm himself, not wanting to distress Harry further.

Sage stretched and thumped her tail as the blond re-entered the bedroom.

“Anyone special?” Harry mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

“I suppose you could call Severus special,” Draco replied, coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside the brunet. “He’s brought you the potion. Do you want to come to the lounge room or would you prefer to stay here?”

The brunet folded back the duvet with a sigh, turning his head and opening his eyes to gaze at the man sitting beside him. The blond felt his chest tighten. Harry looked exhausted, even more so than the blond had ever seen him. Before the brunet could reply, Draco made the decision for him.

“Stay here,” he said gently, “I’ll get Severus.” He reached out to gently cup the brunet’s cheek, thumb stroking caringly over his skin. “I would give anything for this remedy to work for you.”

“If anything,” Harry began in reply, “I would like this remedy to work for _you_.”

Draco frowned faintly, his head tilting. Harry felt the thumb on his cheek still.

“You’ve done so much for me these past few weeks,” the brunet continued, holding Draco’s gaze. “I want to be able to repay you for your kindness. Please—” Harry quickly interrupted as the blond’s brow creased further, mouth open to rebut, “let me repay you, Draco. I want to give you the life you should have had… with someone you care for.”

“Harry,” the blond sighed, “regardless of how you are, I will always be here.”

“I know,” Harry replied, lifting his hand to cover the blond’s that was still resting on his cheek. “But you deserve better… and I want to be able to give it to you.”

Finding himself feeling suddenly vulnerable, Draco looked away, his gaze dropping the duvet. “Harry…”

“Don’t,” the brunet replied, grip tightening. “Just know that these past weeks, despite my health, have been the best of my life.”

The blond returned his gaze to the male he cared for more than anything. His throat burned, wanting to say something… _anything_ … and yet—

“Come here,” Harry murmured, his gaze falling to the blond’s lips.

Draco complied, leaning down to capture the brunet’s mouth. He felt Harry’s other hand press against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Unspoken promises passed between them both, and Draco’s heart began to break at the possibility of losing the man he’d desired for so long. Wincing, the blond felt himself pull away, eyes still closed and unable to hide the look of agony on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he grimaced, breathing heavily. “I…”

“Shh.” The brunet stroked his hair behind his ear, fingers trailing on his skin. “We’re not going to know until we try. Let’s not dig my grave so prematurely, okay?”

The blond laughed softly, gazing down at the brunet. “Okay,” he repeated. He took Harry’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Would you like anything?”

“If Severus will allow, some toast would be nice,” the brunet said.

“Perhaps some tea as well?”

“Mmm, please.”

Smiling, the blond straightened. “Consider it done,” he said, getting to his feet. His stare moved to Sage who was beginning to doze, stretched out beside her Master. “If I come back to you cuddling the dog I will break up with you,” he warned.

Harry grinned, turning on purpose to nuzzle Sage’s soft fur. “Who knew you were so jealous, Draco?”

“I don’t share very well,” the blond replied warningly, leaving the room. As he stepped out of sight, Draco felt the small smile that was on his face fall, his walls crumbling once more.

 _Breath, you idiot_ … his subconscious reminded him, _and stop being such a fool. Believe in the potion… believe in Severus… and believe in Harry…_

Straightening, the blond took a moment to compose himself before making his way back to the living room. Snape was still sitting in the same chair, his tea finished.

“Would you mind coming to Harry’s room?” Draco asked. “I am going to fetch him something to eat and drink—if that would not interfere with the potion?”

The dark-haired man shook his head. “Probably best for him to eat now. The remedy will put him to sleep as his body heals.” Snape stood and collected the large vial. “I will speak with Harry now while you prepare his food.”

Draco nodded, turned, and left the room, unaware of the cautious gaze that followed him. Snape couldn’t help but wonder if he and Hermione had done the right thing in assisting the two males in discovering their feelings. No one could have predicted the deterioration of Harry’s health by any means, and Snape could see just how badly the situation was affecting his godson. Sighing gently, Snape made his way out of the living room and down the hall. He knocked briefly on the door to Harry’s bedroom and entered, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of the brunet and his dog lying together on the bed.

“What an interesting preference of bedfellows you keep, Mr Potter.”

“I am a man of unusual tastes,” Harry replied with a grin, rolling over onto his back.

The older man summoned the chair that sat in the corner so he was able to sit at the bedside. He eyed the man in the bed carefully, taking note of the observations Draco had mentioned to him previously. He placed the vial still in his hand onto the bedside table. Harry’s eyes flickered to it briefly before he looked back at his old Potions Master.

“Do you think it will work?” Harry found himself asking. It felt more like a statement to Snape—the brunet had already seemed to resign himself to the idea that he would remain the way he was.

“Because of the unknown origins of the potion that affected you, there has always been a chance that I may have missed something,” Snape began, speaking honestly. “The blood samples you provided me with have allowed me to single out certain key properties. This potion seeks to repair the damage those properties initially caused. As with any remedy, there will always be the chance that your body will not, or cannot, respond accordingly. All we can do is try and hope for the best.”

The brunet nodded in agreement. “Thank you for you effort, Severus,” Harry said in reply. “I’m sorry if my attitude does not reflect my appreciation, however. As much as I wish for this remedy to work, I find myself not wanting to hope too highly in the chance that it does not.”

Snape inclined his head. “I daresay your energy levels at this present time will not be helping.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I can’t say they are.” He turned his head slightly. “How will I know if it does work?”

“You will notice an increase in your energy levels,” Snape replied. “Theoretically, of course. When you take your first dose, you will need to sleep as your body heals itself. When you wake, I am hoping you will notice an improvement in your strength and mobility.” He gestured to the vial. “There are five doses to be taken at this present time. I will be making more of course, however I thought it best to see how you reacted to this initially. You will take a dose for five consecutive days; I recommend taking it before you retire for the evening. This first dose,” the ex-Professor continued, “I would advise you to take immediately. Rest as much as you can; I would prefer you to remain in bed until at least tomorrow to give the remedy the best chance in beginning its repair.”

Approaching footsteps could be heard as Draco returned to the bedroom, a mug of tea and a plate with buttered toast levitating before him.

“Hmm, I could get used to this,” Harry said with a grin. “Being waited hand and foot definitely has its perks.”

The blond snorted. “Not bloody likely, Potter,” he retorted, lowering the tea and toast to sit beside the vial. At the scent of food, Sage’s head immediately rose, her nose quivering as she sniffed. Draco took that as a sign that she was hungry.

“Come on,” he said to the canine, “since I’m feeding Harry I may as well feed you.”

Wagging her tail, Sage jumped down from the bed, following Draco back to the kitchen. Harry watched them go with a fond smile.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen my godson so… accommodating before,” Snape remarked shrewdly.

Grinning, the brunet lifted himself up carefully into a sitting position so he was able to reach the food Draco had brought for him.

“I’m as surprised as you are,” Harry replied cheekily, taking a piece of toast. “Am I alright to eat before taking the potion?”

Snape nodded. “I recommending it, since you will be sleeping for most of the day.”

“Fair enough,” Harry replied, taking a bite. “How would you like to be take it?”

“You will need to dilute the potion in water,” Snape clarified. “The measurements here—” he pointed a long finger to the vial where a column of lines and numbers could be seen, “will tell you how much to pour for each dose. Once added to the water, you need to ingest it immediately. Do not let it sit for too long.”

“How much water?”

“Around two hundred and fifty millilitres.”

The brunet chewed his toast thoughtfully. The procedure was very straight forward—typical Severus. It made him feel much more comfortable about the entire prospect.

“For the first few hours, Harry, I will remain here to observe you,” Snape said then. “In case of any negative reactions your body may have.”

“Do you think that might be possible?” Harry asked with a frown, reaching for his tea.

The older man lifted his shoulders slightly in a small shrug. “It is hard to say. Every precaution must be taken.”

“It’s because I can never do anything normal, isn’t it?”

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Snape’s lips. “Perhaps.”

The brunet took a sip of tea and sighed blissfully, feeling calmer as the warmth spread downwards. “Well,” he began, eyeing his ex-Potions teacher contemplatively, “it’s now or never.”

* * *

 

The gentle caress of air that regularly blew across the back of his neck was the first thing Harry noticed when he woke. The heavy weight of an arm slung over his waist was the second. And the lack of muscle draining exhaustion was the third.

A vibrant grin stretched across his face.

For the first time in weeks, Harry was beginning to feel like himself again. Not only was his mind clearer, but the thought of getting out of bed was actually appealing to him for a change. Opening his eyes, Harry took note of the clock sitting on his bedside table. It was just past six in the morning, if the gentle rays of subtle sunshine filtering in through the gaps of the curtains was anything to go by.

Behind him, the still slumbering blond exhaled a deep sleepy sigh, his body shifting closer to the brunet’s. Harry’s smile widened. He turned carefully, his eyes landing on Draco’s face which was half buried into Harry’s pillow, his cheek lightly flushed. Throughout the night, Draco had obviously shifted across the bed to be closer to the brunet, so much so that Harry was leaning precariously on the edge of the mattress. With a soft chuckle, the brunet leant close, pressing a lingering kiss to the blond’s warm lips.

“Who knew you were such a bed-hog, Draco?”

Groaning sleepily, Draco turned his face further into the pillow. “M’not…” he mumbled.

Reaching up, Harry stroked a lock of the blond’s silken hair behind his ear tenderly. “The distance between you and the other side of the bed begs to differ,” he murmured in amusement.

The blond rolled over with a huff. “Stop whining, Potter…” He yawned as he clutched the spare pillow to his chest, body stilling.

Harry slid across the mattress and reached for the half-asleep blond, pulling the slightly reluctant male back into his embrace, Draco settling his head on the brunet’s chest.

“ _Stop moving_ ,” he mumbled grumpily against Harry’s skin.

Harry laughed softly, the blond griping in response as it disturbed him. To soothe the man, Harry began to thread his fingers through Draco’s hair, much to the contentment of the ex-Slytherin as he relaxed in the warmth of Harry’s figure.

“Remind me to never wake you before seven ever again,” Harry commented quietly.

Draco hummed blearily in agreement, his breathing deepening as sleep took him under once more. For a moment, everything was blissfully quiet and still, the only movement the evidence of their breathing.

Until the blond suddenly jerked, looking up at Harry in surprise as the brunet gazed back at him in slight bewilderment.

“What?” Harry frowned.

“The potion?”

Green eyes brightened immensely as Harry’s face relaxed into a smile. “Appears to be working,” he replied.

The utmost relief on Draco’s face made Harry’s heart melt. He honestly hadn’t given the prospect of a positive outcome much thought in the off chance that the remedy had not worked. Seeing the joy and relief on Draco’s face now however, caused a happiness and excitement to brew up within Harry that he hadn’t felt in eons.

“Do you feel different? Stronger?” Draco asked, lifting himself up a little higher to gaze down at the male.

“Definitely stronger,” Harry confirmed, finding himself enjoying the view of the blond above him. “You look rather… delectable first thing in the morning.”

The blond snorted but a pleased grin appeared on his lips. “Don’t change the subject, Potter. I want to make sure everything is still where it should be.”

Harry’s smile turned wolfish. “Would you care to find out?” His voice echoed with a purr and Draco found himself quite suddenly feeling rather… warm. Harry’s hands were already moving, sweeping over the skin on his back. The blond bit his lip.

“I don’t believe this is what Severus had in mind,” he managed in reply, shivers coursing through him.

“Allow me to prove him wrong.”

Draco laughed breathlessly. “You know… before we get started I really _should_ fire-call Severus to let him know how you are.” Before the brunet could react and hold him in place, the blond had rolled off the male and left the bed, much to Harry’s chagrin.

“Oh no you don’t,” the brunet replied, tossing back the duvet and getting to his feet. “I believe Severus _can damn well wait_.”

Draco turned just before he reached the door, his lips curling into a smirk at the predatory look on Harry’s face as the male stalked across the floor towards him. He allowed the brunet to pull him close, Harry’s arms wrapping around the blond securely. Draco felt a rush of air suddenly leave his lungs, an ache beginning to grow as he felt the brunet’s body up against his own.

Harry stared at the blond with intense green eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this for _months_ ,” he growled, his gaze falling to Draco’s inviting mouth.

“Months?” the ex-Slytherin echoed, smirk growing.

“Mmm, didn’t you always wonder why I kept trying to get you out of the office?” the brunet’s breath ghosted across Draco’s skin; the blond felt a ragged gasp fall from his lips. “For a Slytherin you were bloody oblivious at times.”

“Indulge me then,” the blond murmured in response, closing the gap between them as a kiss sealed them together. A moan welled in his throat as Harry’s demanding tongue invaded his mouth, the brunet’s grip on him tight as he held Draco flush against him. Harry was a wonderfully dominating force; his talented tongue had Draco literally melting into the embrace, heart fluttering. He heard the bedroom door slam shut, his back suddenly pressing against the wood, now trapped between the door and Harry.

And Draco loved every moment of it.

Harry’s mouth moved suddenly from his, trailing hot kisses down his jaw. He sucked directly over Draco’s pulse point, the blond instantly gasping, back arching as his fingers tangled into Harry’s hair to hold him in place. He felt one of the brunet’s hands begin to slide down his torso, fingers leaving trails of heat on Draco’s skin. His stomach quivered as Harry’s hand smoothed over it, heading downwards to the aching area that was desperately craving attention.

A breath caught in the blond’s throat, his fingers tightening their hold, as Harry’s hand brushed none-too-gently over his growing erection. He couldn’t stop the needy whimper that escaped his lips and he pressed himself further into the brunet’s hand, much to Harry’s satisfaction.

Harry’s palm rubbed sensually against Draco’s hot and _ever_ -so-ready cock. “Do you want this, Draco?” he growled, nipping at the skin on the blond’s shoulder.

“Merlin, _yes_ ,” the blond gasped.

With a sultry smile, Harry began to slide his way down Draco’s figure, his fingers gripping the waist of the blond’s pants and pulling them down with him. As the source of his exhilaration was freed, Draco’s head fell back against the door. His body trembled with anticipation, his fingers dwelling into Harry’s thick dark hair. The blond expelled a moan when he felt Harry press a loving kiss on the right side of his pelvis, his tongue gliding languidly to the array of blond curls nestled at the base of Draco’s impatiently waiting cock. The blond’s breath shuddered as a hand came to rest firmly on his hip, hot breath misting over the tip of his erection. In one fluid movement, Draco was suddenly enveloped in a delicious warmth. He choked out a gasp, Harry’s name on the tip of his tongue as his fingers tightened in the brunet’s hair.

Harry teased Draco mercilessly, relishing the whimpers he made immensely. He’d craved this for so long, being able to pleasure the blond in such an intimate way. He took everything the blond had to offer, wanting Draco to feel as much pleasure as he could possibly provide. He swirled his tongue expertly, delighted when he heard Draco moan and felt the fingers in his hair tense. He brought the blond to the brink again and again, always backing off just before, wanting to prolong the blond’s pleasure for as long as he could.

Above him, the blond choked a gasp.

“ _H-Harry… please_ ,” Draco panted.

The brunet quickened his pace and increased his suction, the blond’s moans music to his ears. He hummed, the vibrations Draco’s undoing as he suddenly jerked, stiffening as waves of pure ecstasy crashed over him, his muscles strained with each release that pumped.

As the waves subsided, Draco felt his muscles go flaccid. He leant against the door, breathing heavily. He barely felt Harry pull his pants back up to his hips, yet his skin burned with each kiss the brunet pressed as he stood once more. He captured Draco’s mouth, the blond moaning as he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue. He went willingly as the brunet tugged Draco into his arms, holding the male tenderly as their kiss deepened into a languid exchange.

With a final press of his lips to the brunet’s, Draco opened his eyes to gaze into the bright green eyes her adored.

“Mmm… that was definitely worth waiting months for.”


End file.
